Historias paralelas
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Un hermano de su pareja es encontrado a varios estados del Campamento Mestizo. Hace días que han perdido comunicación con su sátiro protector, y por lo tanto Quirón llama a Nico y a su novio a ayudarlos para llevar al nuevo campista a un lugar seguro. Dos parejas, una historia. Mismos acontecimientos pero por dos parejas diferentes, Percico y Solangelo. Coautoría ccn The Nova 6.
1. Solangelo

**¡Hola! Tengo literal como una semana intentando publicar esto, pero primero no podía por tener visitas, luego se me ocurrió enfermarme y ay, ya seban cómo soy de desastrosa.**

 **Bueno, sucede que hace cerca de seis meses, The Nova 6 me ofreció trabajar en una colaboración, y ustedes me conocen, me encantan este tipo de cosas, así que de inmediato le dije que sí. Para no hacer esto más largo sólo diré que me encantó la idea de contar la misma historia desde un punto de vista de una... um... no sé cómo explicarlo, desde un punto de vista de paralelismos. No intenten explicarme, sabrán de qué hablo tan pronto lean la historia.**

 **Pues bueno, espero que esto sea de su agrado y que se pasen por el perfil de The Nova 6, quien amablemente me ofreció participar en este trabajo.**

* * *

 **Solangelo**

―Si te digo la verdad, me parece que hemos tenido demasiada suerte, Nico ―dijo Will Solace, mientras se descalzaba y metía los pies en el lago. El embarcadero estaba a la altura justa para que el agua le llegase a los tobillos y esperaba que las ninfas del agua no decidieran acudir para divertirse tirando de ellos hacia abajo―. Normalmente no tengo tanto tiempo libre, ya lo sabes.

Al lado de Will estaba sentado Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades con el que llevaba saliendo unas dos semanas. También tenía los pies metidos en el agua.

―Ya, pero bueno… es la primera vez en bastante tiempo que estamos desocupados, y la verdad… ―se calló un momento, para luego hablar en voz muy baja― me apetecía pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

Will sonrió y estiró una mano para hacerle una caricia en la base del cuello, lo que hizo estremecer a Nico. Aún no era demasiado dado al contacto físico, sólo se lo permitía a personas como el propio Will, su hermana, Percy o Annabeth, y eso era por conocerlos muy bien.

―Pues aquí estamos ―comentó el hijo de Apolo, risueño―. Llevo el bañador debajo de los pantalones, si quieres nos damos un bañito en el lago.

―Hm… no soy precisamente amigo del agua, pero supongo que una buena refrescada no me sentará muy mal ―respondió Nico, animando a Will, quien se puso de pie. Pero justo cuando empezaba a quitarse la camiseta, escuchó una voz que les llamaba:

―¡Will, Nico!

Era Percy, quien se les acercaba a paso rápido. Tenía el pelo completamente empapado y chorreaba agua. Nico se levantó y fijó la vista en su primo, ligeramente molesto. Algo le decía que su rato a solas con Will acababa de estropearse del todo.

―Perdonad por interrumpir ―les dijo el hijo de Poseidón al ver las caras de ambos―, pero Quirón os está buscando, dice que vayáis a verle cuanto antes.

Will y Nico se miraron, y dieron un suspiro al unísono. Lo dicho… demasiada suerte.

―Qué le vamos a hacer. A lo mejor no es nada importante, sino algo relacionado con las cabañas. ¿No te ha dicho nada, Percy? ―le preguntó el rubio, a lo que Percy negó con la cabeza.

―No me ha querido dar detalles, se los reserva para vosotros. Oíd, esta noche tenemos un capturar la bandera, y me toca liderar uno de los equipos. Me gustaría contar con la cabaña de Hades, ¿vale, Nico?

―Como quieras ―masculló el muchacho porque, para ser muy honesto, le traía sin cuidado en qué equipo participara.

―Vamos, que con esa actitud no vas a llegar a ningún lado ―se burló Will con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras rodeaba la cintura de su novio. Nico simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Para ser muy honestos, no era como si el trío de semidioses no supusieran que algo iba mal; sin embargo, no se dieron cuenta de que algo verdaderamente no estaba saliendo como debería sino hasta que llegaron a la Casa Grande y se encontraron con Quirón.

Lo cierto es que nada en la expresión del centauro pronosticaba una desgracia, pero su sonrisa al recibirlos carecía de brillo y no parecía feliz de verlos, sino más bien… como un persona que se había encariñado con parte de su ganado y ahora debía enviarlos al matadero. Mala señal, muy mala señal, para decirlo de forma sencilla.

―Bienvenidos ―saludó, apuntando hacia las sillas colocadas a derecha e izquierda de él, que se había colocado con su silla de ruedas a la cabecera de la mesa. Por toda respuesta, Will y Nico sólo negaron con la cabeza, esperando que el problema del que su mentor iba a hablar no tomara tanto tiempo como para que tuvieran que sentarse.

Asimismo, Percy decidió marcharse sin segundas palabras tan pronto percibió la manera en cómo Quirón lo miraba.

―Verán, chicos… sé que es un mal momento ―inició el viejo maestro.

El hijo de Hades sólo pudo rodar los ojos con anticipación. "Aquí vamos", pensó.

―El caso es que ha habido una emergencia y, bueno, creo que ustedes son perfectos para encargarse de ella ―no dijo nada más, sino que se quedó mirando alternativa a ambos semidioses.

―¿Y bien? ―inquirió Will una vez que notó el silencio expectante del centauro, casi como si les quisiera dar tiempo para procesar la información que les acababa de dar.

―Sucede que Finn, el sátiro que enviamos a Louisiana, llamó hoy en la mañana. Encontró a un mestizo en la escuela donde estaba, un hijo de Apolo para ser exactos, y creímos que a ti, Will, te interesaría ser el primero en enterarte.

―Por supuesto ―asintió el rubio―, pero si Finn ya lo tiene cubierto no entiendo por qué…

―Déjame adivinarlo, entre Louisiana y Nueva York hay un monstruo o algo que les va a impedir llegar a salvo y todo esto se trata de que alguien necesita ir por Finn y el mestizo, ¿no es cierto? ―se apresuró a responder el hijo de Hades, interrumpiendo a Will sin que al rubio le importara mucho.

―Lamentablemente, Nico ―replicó Quirón con una mueca―, te acercaste. Hace dos días que perdimos la comunicación con Finn, justo después de que cruzaran la frontera de Misisipi.

Mientras Nico y Quirón hablaban, Will permanecía callado. Louisiana y Misisipi no estaban cerca de Nueva York. Había que pasar por… unos cuantos estados antes de llegar. Y para viajar lejos en poco tiempo, sólo existía una opción.

―¿Y ahora mismo se encuentran bien? ―preguntó el joven Solace―. Me preocupa especialmente mi hermano.

―Su nombre es Joey Mills, unos años menor que vosotros. Un niño como él va a necesitar un poco más de escolta para llegar al campamento, como seguramente recuerdas, Nico.

El hijo de Hades apartó la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos. Sí, se acordaba muy bien de su propia llegada al campamento, acompañado no sólo por un sátiro, sino por muchísimos escoltas más. Pero prefería olvidarse de aquellos momentos de su infancia, que le traían de todo menos buenos recuerdos. Will suspiró.

―Bien, pues supongo que hemos de partir en este instante, ¿no es cierto? ―preguntó. El centauro asintió―. De acuerdo, haremos un viaje por las sombras y llegaremos enseguida… si Nico ya lo ha desarrollado suficiente para que vayamos los dos, claro.

Nico le hizo un gesto como de que no se preocupara. Viajando solo podía realizar hasta cuatro viajes por las sombras sin cansarse. Acompañado seguramente se reduciría a la mitad, pero dos era todo lo que necesitaban, tanto para ir como para volver, aunque a la vuelta serían tres personas y un sátiro. Confiaba en su poder lo suficiente como para creer que no iba a fallar.

―No habrá problemas ―dijo, escuetamente. Quirón asintió, satisfecho.

―Entonces, preparaos. Y buena suerte, héroes ―les dijo, dirigiéndoles una mirada casi paternal. Tres mil años preparando héroes hacía que les cogiera cariño a todos, aun sin ser ésa su intención.

Los dos muchachos abandonaron la Casa Grande, y lo primero que hizo Nico fue dar un bufido.

―No me gustan las misiones donde tengo que hacer de niñera de alguien… ―murmuró. Will sonrió y le palmeó la espalda.

―Míralo así, si cumplimos bien esta misión tendremos tanto tiempo libre como queramos. Y me debes un baño en el lago, que no se me olvida. Voy a coger néctar, ambrosía y de todo en exceso, por si el monstruo es duro de roer.

Salió corriendo en dirección a su cabaña, mientras Nico se quedaba apoyado en la pared de la Casa Grande. Ir de misión no le importaba, pero Will no era una gran ayuda en combate. Su especialidad era la curación, lo que significaba que él iba a tener que llevar la voz cantante.

Y, claro, tampoco le encantaba la idea de un sátiro perdido y un semidiós que, Nico estaba dispuesto a apostar, tampoco sería una gran ayuda, demasiado ocupado sorprendiéndose como para que incluso los instintos de supervivencia funcionaran al cien. Aunque no era como si pudiera protestar, porque hacía poco más de cuatro años él había hecho lo mismo.

Finalmente, decidió apartar el pensamiento de su mente. Al fin y al cabo, eso era básicamente la esencia de ser semidiós, la Ley de Murphy regía su vida tanto o más que los propios dioses: todo lo que podía salir mal, indudablemente saldría mal, así que todo lo que podían hacer era estar preparados.

Con un suspiro, se enderezó y se dirigió a su cabaña para arreglar sus cosas. Finalmente, quizás esa situación no fuera la catástrofe que él quería pensar que era. Quizás las cosas salieran bien. Además, siempre era bueno poder pasar algo de tiempo con Will.

―*―*―

Las cosas, por supuesto, no salieron bien.

El viaje a través de las sombras ni siquiera fue el problema. Eso, extrañamente, fue exitoso. Con lo que no habían contado ―ni Quirón tampoco, al parecer― era con que Misisipi no era un estado precisamente pequeño, y que no habían sabido nada de Finn desde hacía un buen rato. Lo que concluía con que, en sí, no tenían idea de dónde podrían encontrarse. Podrían ya ni siquiera estar en Misisipi, y Nico y Will no tenían forma de descartar esa inquietante idea.

Con tan poco material para trabajar, fue idea de Nico que empezaran exactamente en la frontera y siguieran el curso del río que legaba su nombre al estado.

―El Río Misisipi pasa por Louisiana, muy cerca de Baton Rouge, y es justamente lo que marca la separación entre ambos estados. Es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro para comenzar ―apuntó el hijo de Hades.

―Claro, pero han pasado dos días… ―protestó Will―. Podrían haber avanzado bastante desde que no ha podido contactar con Quirón y nosotros estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso para ellos si realmente hay una amenaza buscándolos a medio estado de distancia.

―Yo… no creo que hayan avanzado mucho… ―masculló Nico, acelerando un poco el paso.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Bueno, los sátiros son espíritus de la naturaleza, así que es más fácil para mí sentirlos cuando están cerca. O dejar de sentirlos cuando dejan de estarlo.

―Entonces… ¿estás diciendo que Finn podría estar muerto? ―inquirió Will, apresurándose para alcanzar al pelinegro.

―Muerto no, Will, pero quizás herido sí… ―murmuró el hijo de Hades―. Y hay algo aquí que sin duda se siente como espíritus de la naturaleza…

―Sólo espero que no tengamos que llegar hasta Natchez. Es la primera población siguiendo el Misisipi hacia arriba, y hay varias islas antes de llegar. Ojalá los encontremos en un sitio deshabitado ―deseó el hijo de Apolo, mientras continuaba caminando a través del bosque junto a Nico.

El río Misisipi era la frontera natural entre el estado del mismo nombre y Arkansas, y ellos dos se encontraban en la orilla derecha. El viaje por las sombras parecía no haber afectado en lo absoluto a Nico, lo cual le alivió mucho. No quería gastar tan pronto el néctar y la ambrosía, pero si tenía que usarlos, lo haría con Nico antes que consigo mismo.

La zona estaba totalmente deshabitada, salvo por la presencia de casonas aisladas con tractores y maquinaria de labranza que eran más óxido que máquina, de lo que concluyó que estaban abandonadas. Reinaba el silencio absoluto, y eso nunca era buena señal.

―No se oye ningún animal ―dijo el rubio, mirando preocupado a su alrededor―. Estoy prácticamente seguro de que eso significa monstruo. Estemos alerta…

―No tienes que decírmelo, puedo notarlo demasiado bien para mi gusto ―Nico tenía la mano apretada en torno a la empuñadura de su espada, listo para sacarla en cuanto detectara algo sospechoso. La ausencia inexplicable de animales siempre era mala señal―. Por curiosidad, Will, no has usado ningún móvil en las horas pasadas, ¿no?

―No, en absoluto. Sólo lo utilizo después de derrotar a un monstruo, cuando sé que es difícil que aparezcan más. Pero con o sin móvil, ya me he dado cuenta de que hace rato que nos están siguiendo.

Will no llevaba armas encima, sólo disponía de su magia curativa y los materiales de su mochila. Si había que pelear, Nico tendría que hacerlo.

De repente, un crujido de ramas a la izquierda de donde estaban ellos les hizo casi saltar en el sitio. Nico desenvainó su espada, que brilló con un fulgor negro, negro de muerte y pesadilla. Will sintió un escalofrío al contemplar el arma. Tenía un aura malvada que Nico al parecer controlaba bien.

―Sal de ahí ahora mismo o cortaré el árbol y a ti con él ―ordenó el hijo de Hades. Dos segundos después, la preocupada cara de un niño asomó detrás del árbol. Tendría unos once años como mucho, pelo castaño y ojos azules en los que se veía que tenía mucho miedo.

―¡Vale, salgo! Pero no me hagáis nada ―murmuró, mientras se dejaba ver y se acercaba a ellos―. ¿Sois… los mestizos? ¿No sois monstruos?

Lanzando un suspiro al aire, Nico volvió a guardar su espada.

―Gracias a los dioses ―dijo Will, acercándose al niño―. ¿Debes ser Joey, no es cierto? ―alentado por el amable rostro del rubio, el recién aparecido se les aproximó más a ellos y asintió.

―Venga, no te haremos daño ―ofreció Will con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano derecha, que Joey se apresuró a tomar, ansioso de sentir el contacto humano―. ¿Estás herido?

A pesar de la negativa del chico, Will se acuclilló frente a él para revisarle el rostro y los brazos. Afortunadamente, Joey no mentía y las únicas heridas que tenía eran pequeños rasguños a lo largo del antebrazo, pero nada realmente importante. A pesar de ello, el mayor hijo de Apolo se apresuró a sacar el frasco de ungüento que cargaba con él y colocarlo sobre los cortes del chico, más para infundirle confianza que porque fueran realmente peligrosos.

Decidido a no interrumpir el encuentro de los hermanos, Nico retrocedió respetuosamente. Que Will se encargara del chico, él permanecería alerta para evitar el posible encuentro con un monstruo.

―Listo, así está mejor ―murmuró Will casi para sí mismo una vez que hubo terminado, guardando el botecito de pomada para volver a tomar la mano de Joey―. Yo soy Will Solace, y este ―apuntó―, es Nico di Angelo. Nos encargaremos de llevarte a un lugar seguro, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que Joey asintiera, Nico se adelantó un paso, acercándose a los dos rubios. El tiempo fuera había terminado, decidió. Hora de ponerse en marcha.

―¿Qué pasó con tu protector? ―inquirió, un poco más bruscamente de lo que quería―. ¿Con Finn?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Joey negó con la cabeza. El miedo había vuelto a aparecer en sus ojos, e instintivamente se agarró las manos, retorciéndoselas.

―Finn, eh… el sátiro… ya no está ―dijo, entrecortadamente―. Me dijo… me dijo que corriese y me pusiese a salvo mientras él se ocupaba del monstruo, pero…

Will tragó saliva. Estaba seguro de que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar no iba a ser de su agrado. Y tampoco del de Nico, a juzgar por su expresión tensa.

―¿Pero? ―le animó el hijo de Hades. Joey lo miró, y cerró los ojos.

―No me había alejado lo suficiente, y vi… vi cómo se lo comía la serpiente.

En el rostro de Will se dibujó una expresión de terror que no le pasó desapercibida a Nico.

―¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó. El hijo de Apolo se volvió para mirarlo, y luego le preguntó a Joey:

―¿Cómo era esa serpiente? ¿Grande o pequeña?

El tono de Will era agudo, y parecía que tenía una idea sobre qué tipo de monstruo era el que rondaba por allí. A Nico no le alivió demasiado saberlo.

―Grande, muy grande, aunque no llegué a verla del todo porque salí corriendo enseguida ―explicó Joey. Pese a estar asustado, se mostraba bastante firme y le sostenía la mirada a Will―. Pero estoy seguro de que su cabeza rozaba las copas de los árboles.

El frasco de ungüento resbaló de la mano de Will y cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos. El chico se había puesto pálido, casi tan pálido como lo había estado el propio Nico hasta hacía relativamente poco. El hijo de Hades, preocupado, le puso la mano en el hombro.

―Will, ¿qué pasa? ¿Sabes qué monstruo es? ―preguntó. Will asintió, pero sin decir nada al principio. Luego empezó a hablar, con un hilo de voz.

―Es… es la que nos lleva cazando desde hace siglos, la enemiga de Apolo y de sus hijos. Nos encuentra, nos persigue y… nos devora. Cuando era pequeño me estuvo acosando durante mucho tiempo, y no sé cómo me salvé.

Ahora fue el turno de Joey de ponerse pálido. Sin duda, él también conocía al monstruo. Y por los datos recibidos, Nico también.

―Pitón ―dijeron los tres chicos a la vez. Y como respuesta, un ruidoso silbido, procedente del interior del bosque, se pudo escuchar entre los árboles.

―Tenía que pasar ―masculló el hijo de Hades, desenvainando su espada de nueva cuenta―. Pónganse detrás de mí ―ordenó, sin darse demasiado tiempo para quejarse sobre cómo un rescate, un sólo rescate, no podía salir bien nunca.

―Pero, Nico-

―¿No me escuchaste? ―lo cortó el chico, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada―. Tu fuerte no es el campo de batalla y lo sabes. No te quiero aquí. La misión es proteger al niño. Tú haz eso y yo me encargo del monstruo.

―Pitón no es… ―sin embargo, la réplica de Will murió en su garganta cuando la susodicha serpiente apareció frente a ellos, su enorme cabeza triangular surgiendo de entre los árboles.

―Maldición ―alcanzó a decir Nico al tiempo que Joey lanzaba un grito ahogado, a sabiendas de que no tenía caso ni siquiera intentar hacer silencio porque Pitón sabía exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

―¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ―siseó el desagradable animal, mientras su lengua bífida salía y entraba de su hocico―. Dos hijos de Apolo en una sola tarde casi podría llamarse suerte.

―También podría ser peligroso hablar tanto ―advirtió el hijo de Hades, escaneando los árboles a su alrededor en un intento ―no demasiado fructífero, para ser honesto―, de encontrar una manera de derrotar a la serpiente.

En honor a la verdad, el bosque resultaba algo a su favor, dadas todas las sombras que podía usar no sólo para ocultarse, sino para transportarse también; sin embargo, no conocía el terreno, y no iba a arriesgarse a dejar a los hijos de Apolo solos cuando Pitón ni siquiera lo estaba buscando a él y hacer de señuelo no era una opción.

Decidiendo que por lo menos contaba con el factor sorpresa, Nico se adelantó, zigzagueando para confundir a la serpiente, con su arma en alto.

El semidiós sorteó varios árboles antes de alcanzar a Pitón, afortunadamente, la espesura del ramaje dificultaba el avance de la serpiente, aunque Nico no podía dejar de escuchar el crujir de las hojas bajo el inmenso animal, y de calcular, de calcular cuántos minutos le quedaban, cuántos segundos.

La primera embestida, con el costado de la cabeza solamente, propulsó a Nico contra un árbol. Con total honestidad, el hijo de Hades no esperaba que su espada ―o cualquier espada, una docena de espadas― fuera suficiente para detener a Pitón. Apolo, con todo su divino poder apenas había podido vencerla. Lo que Nico sí deseaba, por el contrario, era ganarles algo de tiempo a los hijos de Apolo.

―¡Nico! ―escuchó que Will lo llamaba.

―¡Maldita sea, Solace! ¡Vete de aquí! ―rugió el hijo de Hades sin dignarse a dirigirle la mirada a su novio mientras se ponía en pie nuevamente, para enorme entretenimiento de Pitón.

―Creo que alguien dijo que era mala idea hablar tanto ―se burló la serpiente mientras abría sus enormes fauces, dejándolas cerrarse en torno a los costados de Nico, sólo para dejarlo caer meros segundos después, sus finos labios contraídos en una mueca cercana al desagrado―. ¡Sabe a muerte!

―Sorpresa ―replicó Nico, entrecortadamente―. Yo no soy hijo del solecito ese.

Si trataba de pensar fríamente, Will tenía dos opciones. La primera era llevarse a Joey de allí y ponerlo a salvo para luego regresar y ayudar a Nico. La segunda era ignorar lo que le había dicho su novio y lanzarse al combate. Joey estaba mirando el enfrentamiento con los ojos muy abiertos, pero parecía bastante tranquilo, y no tan aterrorizado como estaba cuando le habían encontrado. Una fugaz idea se le cruzó por la mente, una idea que sin duda causaría que Nico lo despellejara, pero no quería contemplar la posibilidad de abandonarlo con Pitón. Y ahora mismo su novio estaba herido, se le veía por su forma de moverse.

―Joey, dime una cosa ―le preguntó a su hermano―. ¿Sabes luchar o has despertado tus poderes?

El niño dudó en contestarle, pero tras varios segundos asintió.

―Sí, puedo usar los poderes de papá… en cierta medida ―concretó―. No se me da nada bien curar a la gente, tengo más destreza luchando.

―Perfecto ―la expresión de Will se relajó―. Vamos a ir los dos a ayudar a Nico, ¿de acuerdo? Trata de cegar a Pitón lo antes posible.

―¿Estás seguro de que saldrá bien, Will? Se trata de Pitón…

―Tiene que salir bien, sí o sí. Vamos, Joey.

Si Nico hubiera escuchado la conversación de ambos hermanos, les habría dado una regañina como nunca antes, pero estaba demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por nada más que por la boca de Pitón, que no paraba de cerrarse a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo. La serpiente había decidido que, a pesar de no ser hijo de Apolo, les estaba ayudando, así que era tan culpable como ellos.

―No estás de suerte, semidiós ―silbó el reptil mientras derribaba un par de árboles y dejaba a Nico al descubierto―. A pesar de estar podrido, eres un aliado de la peste de Apolo, así que correrás su mismo destino.

―Lo siento, pero prefiero volver al Inframundo por mi propio pie ―respondió Nico, mientras volvía a esquivar a la serpiente y trataba de clavarle la espada en la cabeza, pero el filo sólo entró dos centímetros en la carne de Pitón. La piel de aquel monstruo no llegaba al nivel de dureza del León de Nemea, pero era sumamente resistente ante cualquier tipo de arma. Para derrotarla, necesitaría echar mano de sus poderes. Pero por otro lado, no quería usarlos tan a la ligera, porque después necesitaba realizar un viaje por las sombras con Will y Joey, y estaba comenzando a sentirse cansado de tanto correr y esquivar. A eso se le añadía el dolor del mordisco, pues aunque Pitón no fuera una serpiente venenosa, sangraba por las heridas de los colmillos.

"En estos momentos agradecería un poco de ayuda, padre", pensó el muchacho. "Si soy lo suficientemente importante para ti, claro."

En circunstancias normales, Nico habría pensado que invocar a su padre, en voz alta o en su mente, era una estupidez. No era que no apreciara al dios, pero no eran precisamente cercanos e, independientemente, ningún dios en todo el Panteón Olímpico se distinguía precisamente por ayudar a sus hijos, monstruos a punto de comérselos o no.

Para ser muy honesto, Nico estaba un poco ocupado viendo doble debido a la debilidad que se extendía por sus extremidades en respuesta a la pérdida de sangre, pero para Will y Joey fue fácil advertir el aura negra que, como surgida del propio suelo que pisaban, de entre las enterradas raíces de los árboles que conformaban el bosque rodeó la delgada figura del hijo de Hades.

Nico, por su parte, todo lo que sintió fue un súbito golpe de adrenalina que le hizo recuperar el aliento y cubrió su cuerpo con un extraño entumecimiento que le impedía recordar el paralizante dolor de hacía unos segundos.

―¿Sabes? Tengo una mejor idea ―dijo con una sonrisa torcida, mirando a la serpiente directo a los ojos ahora que sabía exactamente dónde estaba―. ¿Qué te parece si me encargo de traer el inframundo hasta nosotros?

Y así, sin más, la tierra a sus pies se cuarteó, dejando al descubierto decenas, centenares de manos esqueléticas que se abrían paso a través del suelo. Pitón no pudo menos que retroceder, quizás no tanto por el inesperado despliegue de poder, sino porque era verdaderamente difícil permanecer estable cuando el espacio sobre el que uno estaba apoyado de pronto cobraba vida propia.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―inquirió Joey con más curiosidad que sorpresa.

―La bendición de Hades ―adivinó Will, antes de sacudir su asombro y decidir que podría preguntarle a Nico todo lo que quisiera después, cuando sus vidas no corrieran peligro―. Ahora, Joey, voy a asumir que tus poderes no tienen nada que ver con el arco porque no traes uno, ¿de acuerdo? ―ante el asentimiento de su hermano y consiguiente silencio, el líder de la cabaña 7 no pudo sino mirarlo con expectación―. ¿Entonces?

―Es… aún no le tengo muy claro, es algo parecido al fuego o a la luz del sol, yo… no sé y tampoco puedo invocarla. Sólo… aparece cuando la necesito.

―¿Y no es este un buen momento? ―rugió Nico antes de esquivar la enorme cabeza de Pitón una vez más con un salto hacia el frente que sólo le facilitó al monstruo girarse sobre sí misma para que su cuerpo rodeara al semidiós, reduciendo el espacio del hijo de Hades al tiempo que ignoraba las armas de miles de guerreros muertos encajándose entre sus escamas.

―Yo no…

―Puedes hacerlo, vamos ―lo urgió Will tratando de mantener su autocontrol―. Y este verdaderamente es un buen momento.

Con un asentimiento, Joey cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, bloqueando los sonidos de la batalla a escasos metros de ellos.

Para decir la verdad, Will no había sido obsequiado con bastantes de los dones que su padre podía ofrecer. No podía tocar un instrumento bien ―qué va, no sabía sostenerlos―, su voz no era angelical, sus poemas parecían escritos por niños de tres años y nunca conseguía disparar una flecha que quedara a menos de medio metro de distancia de su blanco original. Pero Will era un buen médico, y estaba conforme con eso porque amaba su trabajo, lo cual le permitía decir con total honestidad que no envidiaba a ninguno de sus hermanos cuando se hablaba de sus dones paternos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, sí sintió un destello de celos al contemplar lo que su hermano más pequeño hacía.

Will había visto infinidad de veces cómo Nico conjuraba a las sombras a su lado, cómo las moldeaba su antojo y las manipulaba, pero esto era… distinto. En lugar de atraer hasta el más pequeño retazo de penumbras hacia él, lo que Joey hizo fue prácticamente separar la negrura de la luz del sol, absorbiendo el elemento de Apolo hasta que se fundió con su piel, robando los pocos rayos del sol que se filtraban por entre el espesor de los árboles hasta que el bosque al completo estuvo en una oscuridad casi completa.

Una vez que la luz lo rodeaba como un manto de ardiente fuego, Joey se precipitó hacia Pitón.

―Igual que la Antorcha Humana ―murmuró Will, asombrado y maravillado por aquello. Su padre era el dios del sol, y estaba ligado al elemento fuego, pero nunca en su vida había visto a un hijo de Apolo usar aquel poder. Y mucho menos siendo tan joven.

―Parece que va a sernos de ayuda, yo pensaba que sería un crío asustado, o al menos eso pensé cuando salió de detrás del árbol ―dijo Nico, mientras les ordenaba a sus muertos que bloquearan a la serpiente para que Joey pudiera incapacitarla. Pitón empezó a retorcerse mientras los muertos se le subían a miles encima.

―¿Quién os creéis que soy, un monstruo de tres al cuarto? ―silbó furioso el reptil―. ¡Soy Pitón! ¡Delfos era mío hasta que Apolo llegó a quitármelo! ¡Ahora veréis por qué fue necesario un dios para acabar conmigo!

Los ojos de Pitón brillaron, y comenzó a crecer desmesuradamente hasta que su cabeza no sólo sobrepasó las copas de los árboles, sino que muy pronto, también lo hizo su cuerpo. Si había alguien más por la zona, se tendría que dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, aunque la Niebla le hiciese ver algo distinto.

―Creo que vamos a tener que volar para alcanzarla. ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe hacerlo? ―preguntó Joey. Ya no quedaba en él nada de aquel niño pequeño, ahora parecía una persona mucho más mayor, seguro de sí mismo y decidido, aunque su cara estuviera medio borrada por las llamas―. No sé durante cuánto tiempo podré mantener esto, es la primera vez que lo consigo hacer bien.

―Volar no, pero si vas a hacerlo tú, entonces ponte aquí ―le dijo Nico, señalándole un trozo de suelo a su lado. Joey se colocó allí, mientras diez esqueletos con uniformes rotos de guerreros vikingos, el doble de grandes que los otros, rodearon al chico―. ¿Listo para dar un buen salto?

―A ver a dónde le van a lanzar ―dijo Will, mirando la cabeza de la serpiente que les cubría a los tres como una sombra―. Está muy alta.

―Pero estos chicos son fuertes. ¡Venga, lanzadle ya!

Al grito de Nico, los vikingos formaron una especie de plataforma con sus brazos, Joey saltó encima, y le impulsaron con todas sus fuerzas. Joey salió disparado hacia la cabeza de la serpiente, aterrizando limpiamente encima de su hocico. Sonreía.

―La vez anterior tuvo que ser mi padre, ¡pero ahora me basto yo! ―gritó. Cerró sus puños y, con un rápido movimiento, los estrelló contra los ojos de la serpiente.

Un estruendoso sonido mitad rugido y mitad silbido recorrió todo el bosque, mientras el monstruo cabeceaba sin control, con los ojos echando humo y convertidos en dos bolas de fuego.

―¡Sucios hijos del sucio Apolo! ―bramaba Pitón, tambaleándose como si hubiera perdido el equilibrio. Joey resbaló y se precipitó desde la cabeza del bicho, pero Nico estaba al tanto, y mandó a los vikingos a que le recogiesen. Detuvieron su caída justo a tiempo, y lo depositaron en el suelo. Las llamas se extinguieron y Joey recuperó su aspecto anterior, aunque tenía la ropa quemada y agujereada por todas partes.

―Parece que todavía no lo domino del todo… necesitaré ropa ignífuga o algo así ―dijo, mientras se sacudía ceniza del hombro. Will corrió a su lado.

―¿No tienes ninguna herida? ―le preguntó, y ante la negativa del menor, el rubio se volvió hacia Nico―. Entonces tengo que curarte a ti.

―Cuando hayamos vuelto ―negó Nico―. Aprovechemos para irnos por las sombras mientras Pitón está ciega.

―Ni te pienses que voy a permitir que viajes por las sombras en ese estado. Y menos, con nosotros dos ―Will frunció el ceño. Nico era muy terco, pero igualmente lo era Will, ya lo había demostrado en la enfermería tras la batalla contra Gea―. Alejémonos de aquí y nos pararemos en un sitio para hacerte una cura, y aquí mando yo.

―¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tengo que hacerlo ―masculló Nico, tratando de gesticular hacia la serpiente que aún se revolcaba entre los árboles silbando y lanzándoles blasfemias―. Tengo que sacarlos de aquí.

―Tenemos que salir de aquí, pero-

―Chicos, sé que es un mal momento y todo eso, pero no creo que esto detenga a Pitón, ¿saben? ―los interrumpió Joey. Sólo cuando dejaron de discutir los semidioses mayores se dieron cuenta de que la serpiente había dejado de quejarse y ahora se precipitaba hacia ellos, dejando salir su lengua bífida por entre los enormes colmillos que asomaban a las comisuras de sus labios―. Se guían por el calor corporal, no por la vista.

―Maldita sea ―protestó Nico sin ganas, mientras Will rodaba los ojos, exasperado.

―Ley de Murphy ―murmuró el rubio. Se les agotaba el tiempo, y no tenía espacio suficiente en el cerebro como para razonar con un hijo de Hades testarudo y mantener a raya a una serpiente colosal.

―Puedo llevarnos hasta Nueva York ―argumentó el hijo de Hades de nueva cuenta.

―Dudo que puedas sacarnos de Louisiana ―replicó Will.

―Buen intento, semidioses, pero soy experta en impedir huidas. ¡No escaparéis! ―siseó Pitón, con algo que casi parecía humor.

―Nueva York ―repitió Nico, aunque ahora que la subida de adrenalina abandonaba su cuerpo no podía negar que se sentía algo mareado. O quizá era sólo que no podía pensar claramente. Pero podía llegar hasta Nueva York, había hecho ese viaje las suficientes veces para no perderse. No con una herida profunda o con dos acompañantes, pero lo había hecho.

―No puedes así, Nico…

―Tenemos que salir de aquí. Y ya ―les recordó el menor hijo de Apolo―. Pueden continuar peleando después, ¿les parece?

―¡Texas! ―exclamó de pronto Will.

―Solace, ¿de qué estás hablando? ―masculló el hijo de Hades sintiendo el dolor de cabeza intensificarse.

―Mi madre está en Texas, ¿de acuerdo? Austin, Texas. Podemos llegar ahí, te curaré y después vamos a Nueva York o hasta California si quieres.

―Es alejarnos más del campamento… ―sopesó Nico, refrenando un gruñido de dolor.

―Sí, pero es más cerca que Nueva York y en tu estado actual…

―A donde sea, ¡pero ya! ―les sugirió Joey, que no había quitado la vista del reptil que cada vez se acercaba más a ellos.

―Will, puedo-

―Los encontré ―anunció Pitón, elevando su cabeza de entre las hojas caídas, sus fauces abiertas para dejar al descubierto lo que bien podía ser su última visión del mundo.

―Trato hecho ―masculló Nico mientras tomaba las manos de ambos hijos de Apolo y conjuraba todas las sombras a su alrededor ―lo que, afortunadamente, no fue tan complicado teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de penumbra que proyectaban las grandes copas de los árboles― y dejó que la oscuridad los tragara.

Antes de desaparecer completamente, todo lo que Nico deseó fue que, por favor, en nombre de todos los dioses, no terminaran en el país equivocado.

Por suerte, no fue así, pero el chico perdió la concentración a mitad del camino y acabaron en medio del río Colorado, dándose un buen chapuzón.

―Bueno, siendo positivo… ―dijo Joey, una vez hubieron conseguido salir y llegar a la calle que discurría al lado del cauce―. Después de tanto fuego, el agua casi que viene bien, ¿no?

―Dilo por ti ―gruñó Nico, mientras tosía escupiendo agua. El mordisco le dolía menos, pero aún se notaba los agujeros en el costado y el estómago, y la vista comenzaba a nublársele. Will le sostuvo de un brazo cuando tropezó―. Estoy bien, Will.

―No, no lo estás. Por suerte, estamos en Austin y mi casa está cerca. Tenemos que curarte y quitarnos esta ropa empapada, os dejaré algo mío aunque estoy seguro de que os va a quedar muy grande.

―Lo de la ropa es un problema menor ―intervino Joey―. Comparado con habernos salvado de Pitón… gracias por responder a la llamada. He estado a punto de no contarlo.

―Sin problemas ―dijo Nico, presionando su estómago con una mano, y emitiendo un gemido―. Ng…

Aquello terminó de convencer a Will de que no estaba bien, y pese a sus protestas, se lo cargó a la espalda. Nico no pesaba demasiado, y daba igual el orgullo de su novio, iba a llevarle así hasta su casa, que efectivamente, estaba un par de calles más allá.

Para Will fue algo incómodo convencer a su madre de que les dejara entrar, siendo que su hijo venía con dos chicos desconocidos, empapados y uno de ellos con unas heridas muy feas en el estómago, pero le prometió que se lo explicaría todo una vez Nico estuviera curado. Naomi Solace terminó accediendo, pero su hijo no iba a salvarse de darle una buena explicación.

Lo primero que Will hizo fue mandar a Joey a que se diera un baño y se cambiase de ropa con un chándal que le había prestado. Después le pidió a Nico que se quitara la ropa para que pudiera curarle con comodidad.

―No me gusta nada esta herida ―murmuró el hijo de Apolo más para sí mismo que para su compañero mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse la camiseta.

―Gracias ―replicó Nico sarcásticamente―. Suena esperanzador.

―Perdona ―dijo Will con una sonrisa, extendiendo el brazo derecho para que Nico se apoyara en él, ayuda que el chico inicialmente negó pero finalmente se vio obligado a aceptar tras casi caer al suelo.

―No puede estar tan mal ―consiguió decir el hijo de Hades mientras se apoyaba en el descansabrazos del sillón de la sala masajeándose las sienes.

―No, podría ser peor ―aceptó Will―. Pero sigue sin gustarme.

Ante las palabras de su novio, Nico sólo pudo encogerse de hombros, como para responder que no tenía importancia, sin embargo, lo cierto era que aunque hubiera querido contestar con palabras fue justo durante ese momento de distracción el que Will aprovechó para empapar la bolita de algodón que había sacado de su botiquín en alcohol y comenzar a limpiar la herida de Nico. Por toda respuesta, el pelinegro sólo apretó los dientes.

―Yo… em… Nico, gracias… por venir ―empezó el hijo de Apolo tras un rato de silencio―. Quiero decir, no tenías por qué hacerlo.

―Buen punto. La próxima vez que haya una misión de rescate recuérdame que le diga a Quirón que envíe a Kayla o a Austin y no a ti ―replicó Nico―. Estoy bromeando ―se apresuró a añadir cuando Will no le respondió―. Vendría contigo otra vez si tuviera que hacerlo. Aunque quizás deba hablar con Quirón de todas formas.

―Muy gracioso, di Angelo.

―Estoy hablando en serio ―refutó el hijo de Hades―. No es que no aprecie que no me dejes morir desangrado, pero quizás un arquero no me habría venido mal a media pelea.

Fingiendo que realmente estaba indignado, Will prosiguió a vendar el torso de Nico.

―Para tu información durante las guerras los médicos son los primeros en ser protegidos por su habilidad para salvar vidas ―informó, ofreciéndole al chico un cubito de ambrosía.

―¿Pensé que eran los niños y las mujeres? ―refutó Nico con una sonrisa torcida mientras tomaba la cura divina de manos del hijo de Apolo.

―¡Estoy hablando del ejército! ―replicó el rubio, fingiendo un berrinche―. Además, no lo hice tan mal ―añadió en voz baja, provocando una sincera pero cariñosa carcajada por parte de su novio.

―La próxima vez déjaselo a Kayla, ¿de acuerdo? ―sugirió Nico―. Aunque, ¿sabes quién no lo hizo nada mal?

―Di Angelo, si dices que has sido tú-

―Tu hermano ―lo cortó el hijo de Hades, con genuina admiración en su tono de voz. A Will le sorprendió aquella inflexión en la voz de Nico, quien no solía demostrar mucho júbilo por las acciones heroicas de otros. Parecía que estaba cambiando bastante más rápido de lo que daba a entender, y eso le gustaba a Will. Cualquier cosa antes que tener a un Nico depresivo y sin ganas de vivir. Eso nunca, jamás, no mientras él fuera su novio.

―Ah, él ―Will cogió la camisa de Nico y la apartó para tirar la basura, ya que había quedado en un estado bastante lamentable. Luego se quitó su propia camiseta, que fue a parar a la canasta de la ropa sucia, con sus calcetines y sus zapatillas―. No esperaba que fuera así de poderoso, pero fue una gran ayuda. Por cierto, si no quieres coger un resfriado, descálzate y tíralo ahí, en la canasta. Te traeré una toalla para que te seques, yo me bañaré cuando haya acabado Joey. Aunque antes…

Aprovechando que su hermano menor aún no había regresado, Will sonrió y se acercó a Nico. El suelo estaba mojado, pero al menos era lo único. No se imaginaba cómo se pondría su madre si mojaban la cama. Con una mano, apartó el cabello negro empapado de su cara y, sonriendo, besó a su novio en los labios. Fue un beso corto y suave, y aunque los labios de ambos estaban empapados, no les importó.

―Tú también estuviste muy bien, aunque si te tengo que ser sincero, cuando Pitón te hirió casi se me salió el corazón por la boca. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?

En el fondo Will sabía que Nico volvería a hacerlo la próxima vez, y con toda seguridad regresaría con alguna herida. Pero siempre estaba dispuesto a curarlo… y a regañarlo a placer.

―Terminé, ¿quién sigue? ―preguntó Joey, entrando en la habitación. Al verlos a ambos con las caras… en fin, bastante juntas, se ruborizó y apartó la mirada―. Ehhh… bueno, parece que interrumpí algo… el caso es que el baño está libre para el siguiente.

―Bien, iré yo ―dijo Will, yendo a su armario y sacando una muda de ropa. A su hermano, el conjunto que le había prestado le quedaba grande, pero no podía ir con aquella ropa quemada y agujereada por ahí―. Joey, quédate aquí, que no tardaré.

Levantando las manos en señal de rendición, Joey tomó asiento en el sofá contrario al que ocupaba el hijo de Hades.

―¿Eso que he visto quiere decir que Will y tú...? ―empezó a cuestionar el hijo de Apolo, sólo para interrumpirse cuando Nico arqueó una ceja en su dirección como señal de que cuidara sus palabras―. Em, vale, mejor no quiero saber ―decidió de inmediato.

―Es interesante encontrar a las personas que aún aprecian su vida lo suficiente como para cerrar la boca ―replicó el hijo de Hades reprimiendo una sonrisa socarrona.

―Lo que tú digas, aunque no creo que en el estado en el que te encuentras pudieras…

―Oh, te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer ―lo cortó Nico―. No soy el hijo del dios de la muerte por nada.

―Técnicamente Hades sólo… vale, me callaré ―decidió Joey cuando Nico le lanzó otra mirada que más que una amenaza parecía mera curiosidad―. Aunque siento que no llegarías a cumplir esa amenaza.

―¿Ves lo que digo? El arte del silencio se pierde ―sentenció el hijo de Hades, recargando la nuca contra el respaldo del sillón porque, por más maravillosa que resultara la ambrosía su dolor de cabeza era tan intenso que la cura sólo había conseguido disminuirlo―. Y te sorprenderías de lo que puedo hacer cuando alguien me enfada.

Joey se rió por toda respuesta. Nico no era malo, y eso podía verlo con un solo vistazo, simplemente aparentaba ser duro. Nadie que fuera realmente así de indiferente habría estado dispuesto a aparecer en medio de la nada para salvar a un Don Nadie de una serpiente enorme arriesgando su propia vida.

―¿Siempre es así? ―inquirió, tras un rato que pudo haber durado diez minutos o una hora entera―. Quiero decir, si todo esto acerca de los dioses y los monstruos es real… esto es una locura.

―Eso es poco decir ―masculló Nico, reabriendo sus ojos negros aunque ni siquiera había notado que se estaba quedando dormido―. Pero no, no siempre es así. En tu defensa no todos los semidioses enfrentan a un monstruo como Pitón en su primera pelea.

―¿Lo que quiere decir?

―Que generalmente te encuentras con empusas, quizás un par de grifos o de basiliscos, una mantícora si tienes muy mala suerte. Nada tan grande.

―Eso sin duda suena como buenas noticias. Vienen más serpientes gigantes en camino ―ironizó el joven hijo de Apolo.

―Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo siempre podrás escribir un poema épico sobre tus batallas ―anunció Will, que había reaparecido sin que los otros dos semidioses lo notaran, con una toalla azul celeste tratando de absorber el agua que aún goteaba de las puntas de su cabello rubio―. Sabes, si papá te dio el don de la poesía.

―¿Otra vez con eso? ―lo reprendió Nico―. ¡El que Kayla puede tirar una flecha y dar clases de poesía y tú no no es culpa de tu padre!

―¡Es injusto! Yo soy el líder de la cabaña, debería poder por lo menos pintar bien o tocar la trompeta o… no sé, ¡algo!

―Si vas a empezar con por qué los caballos te odian, eso tampoco es culpa de Apolo ―apuntó el hijo de Hades―. El creador de los caballos es Poseidón, así que tu padre no tuvo nada que ver en eso.

―¡Aun así! ¡Él conduce un carro tirado por caballos de fuego! ¡Eso debería valer para algo! ―protestó Will con un puchero.

―¿Que hace qué? ―los interrumpió Joey, quien no parecía demasiado interesado en el drama existencial de su hermano mayor. Nico volvió a arquear una ceja.

―Conducir el Carro del Sol. Si sabías de Pitón ¿cómo es que no sabes de los atributos de tu padre? ―preguntó. Joey se ruborizó, avergonzado. Tampoco es que fuera un experto en mitología.

―Bueno, suficiente. Ya retomaremos la charla cuando te hayas quitado esa ropa mojada y te hayas secado ―cortó Will―. En el baño tienes una toalla limpia, y…

Buscó en su armario un chándal idéntico al que le había dado a Joey. Más o menos tenía la misma talla de Nico, así que le quedaría bien. Se lo puso a Nico en las manos y le mandó al baño pese a sus leves protestas. Y ambos hijos de Apolo se quedaron solos en la habitación. Joey pensó que, ya que Nico se había ido, a Will sí que le podía preguntar lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

―Em… no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero… ¿Nico y tú sois novios o algo así?

Aquello pilló a Will por sorpresa, e hizo que se pusiera colorado, en un tono que nada tenía que envidiar al del propio Joey.

―Mmm… creo que eres demasiado pequeño para saber de estos temas ―respondió el rubio, tratando de salir del paso. Pero Joey infló las mejillas, dando un bufido.

―Oye, que aunque tenga once años sé muchas cosas, ¿eh? No me trates como a un crío ignorante.

―Entonces parece que deberías saber algo más sobre Apolo ―Will le hizo un guiño pícaro, y Joey gruñó, molesto―. No te pongas así, hombre. Eso son asuntos privados de Nico y míos, aunque todo el campamento lo sabe, pero bueno, no hablemos de eso, ejem…

Carraspeó mientras Joey lo miraba mal.

―Bueno, al menos ya me lo confirmaste, me doy por satisfecho… por ahora. ¿Qué es lo que tendría que saber de Apolo?

―Primeramente respóndeme a una cosa… ¿alguna vez lo viste o habló contigo? ―quiso saber Will. Joey negó con la cabeza.

―No, o al menos, no de la forma normal. Hace un mes soñé con él, al principio no sabía quién era, pero me dijo que era su hijo y que debía ir a un lugar donde estaría a salvo. Era como un faro de luz y me reconfortó… y me desperté justo después, así que no puedo recordar mucho más. ¿Tú lo viste alguna vez, Will? ―preguntó, esperanzado.

―Verlo sí, pero hablar con él, nunca ―respondió el chico, recostándose en su cama. No se encontraba tan cansado como Joey o Nico, que sí habían peleado, pero lo cierto es que su cama le parecía más cómoda que nunca―. No voy a negar que siempre he querido hablar con Apolo, pero supongo que tendrá hijos más importantes de los que ocuparse… como tú, posiblemente.

Joey no supo qué decir. Él tampoco había visto presencialmente a su padre, pero el sueño podría contar como que había tenido contacto, algo que Will no conocía aún.

―Bueno, aun si dices eso… yo no considero que sea un hijo de Apolo especial ni nada de eso ―respondió el menor―. De hecho, y como dije antes, si no hubierais respondido a la llamada, posiblemente ahora mismo estuviese muerto.

―Como la mayoría de los semidioses en su primera misión durante la historia de la humanidad ―replicó Will encogiéndose de hombros―. Así es como funciona esto. Por algo tenemos la partida de rescate.

―Finn dijo que él me llevaría al campamento. ¿De dónde salieron ustedes?

―Esa es una historia muy larga ―masculló el mayor hijo de Apolo.

―Y algo me dice que la mitad de lo que pregunte recibirá esa respuesta.

―¿También tienes el don de la profecía? ―ironizó Will con una ceja arqueada.

―¡Para ya con eso! ―le advirtió Nico, que salía del baño usando una camiseta roja que le venía por lo menos dos tallas grande pero que el joven trataba de suplir subiéndose el cuello de la misma cada vez que se le resbalaba por el hombro. También tenía puestos lo que parecían los pantalones de gimnasia de la escuela de Will y unas deportivas―. Explica lo de los sátiros que es importante.

―Ah, claro, los sátiros ―replicó Will, volviendo a concentrarse―. Para empezar, Finn era un sátiro, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí ―respondió Joey, alargando la palabra para hacerle saber a Will que esperaba su continuación.

―Pues nada, hay cientos de sátiros ocultos en las escuelas mortales. Em, es decir, de las personas sin conocimiento del mundo mitológico.

―Sorprendentemente, eso fue fácil de adivinar ―se burló Joey. Will decidió continuar sin ocuparse de la interrupción de su hermano.

―Y se encargan de identificar a los semidioses que podrían estar ocultos entre personas normales. Generalmente ellos solos se encargan de llevarlos al campamento, pero…

―Hay excepciones ―completó Nico.

―Sí, exacto ―continuó Will, lanzándole una mirada a Nico―, como si eres el hijo de alguno de los dioses más importantes como...

―Zeus, Poseidón o Hades ―lo cortó el pelinegro, provocando un bufido por parte de Will que casi parecía haber estado esperando la interrupción. Joey paseaba la mirada de uno a otro, esperando a que se pusieran de acuerdo para ver quién hablaba y quién callaba, porque estaban comenzando a marearlo.

―Sí, lo cual, no es tu caso, así que…

―Agradécelo.

―Claro, pero como decía, sucede cuando eres un hijo de los Tres Grandes o alguien…

―Excepcionalmente poderoso ―completó Nico, que parecía estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo, sobre todo cuando Will por fin le lanzó una mirada de exasperación. Joey realmente tuvo que contener un resoplido de burla al notar la interacción de los dos mayores.

―¿Quieres terminar tú? ―inquirió Will.

―No, qué va, hazlo tú. Ilústranos.

Joey tenía que decirlo: si esos dos iban a seguir interrumpiéndose mutuamente lo que quedaba de día, sin duda iba a ser una historia muy larga. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, gesto que fue percibido por los otros dos.

―Bien, pues si Nico me deja ―recalcó Will, lanzando una mirada afilada a su novio―, terminaré de explicarte. Cuanto más poderoso sea el mestizo, o el dios del cual es hijo dicho mestizo, se convertirá en una presa fácil para los monstruos. ¿Tienes teléfono móvil?

Joey asintió, y sacó el aparato del bolsillo. Will se lo arrebató y lo examinó, estaba encendido.

―¿Has hecho alguna llamada hoy? ―le preguntó. El niño volvió a asentir.

―Poco antes de salir de Louisiana llamé a mi madre para decirle que estaba en casa de mis abuelos. Supongo que, cuando llegue al campamento, tendré que ponerme en contacto con ella e intentar explicarle…

―Bien, pero no lo harás desde tu móvil ―dijo Will, mientras apagaba el aparato―. De hecho, es mejor si lo rompes o lo tiras por ahí. Es muy peligroso para un mestizo usar un teléfono celular, es como si les estuvieras diciendo a los monstruos "Estoy aquí, venid a comerme". ¿Entendido?

―Mmm… bien, pero ya hace muchas horas que mi madre no sabe nada de mí, así que… ―el niño se mordió el labio inferior. Nico suspiró. Ya había vuelto a ser un niño de once años.

―Le diremos a Quirón que contacte con tu madre y le cuente todo, si es que no lo sabe ya. A veces los padres te ocultan lo que eres para protegerte, o algo así ―dijo el hijo de Hades―. Y hablando de padres, Will, ¿no tienes algo que explicarle a tu madre?

Will dio un bote, levantándose rápidamente de la cama. ¡Se había olvidado completamente! Salió a toda prisa de la habitación, dejando a Nico con Joey.

―Bien, eso me deja libre la cama ―sonrió el pelinegro, tumbándose y cerrando los ojos―. No me gusta admitir que tengo sueño, pero… tengo sueño. Antes de irnos dormiré un poco, lo necesitaré para viajar por las sombras. Y si no quieres terminar por error en Tasmania, te conviene no molestarme ―advirtió, lanzándole una mirada al hijo de Apolo.

Joey le dijo con un gesto que por él no había problema. Y pronto vio a Nico dormirse. Dormido, el semidiós no tenía esa expresión tensa y dura que tenía despierto. Lucía un aire placentero, que le hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que era. El hijo de Apolo lo miró con detenimiento, y luego sonrió levemente.

―Me olvidé de disculparme por la herida que recibió. Bueno, lo haré cuando despierte ―murmuró el niño, mientras alargaba una mano y apartaba el flequillo de Nico de sus ojos. Luego miró a la puerta, temeroso de que Will hubiese vuelto y le hubiera visto, pero no era así.

Con un suspiro, Will salió de la habitación para buscar a su madre. Por un lado, no podía evitar alegrarse de que las posibilidades decían que Nico y Joey no saldrían de su habitación. No era como que eso le fuera a facilitar la conversación que tendría con su madre, pero Naomi podía llegar a ser un tanto… explosiva cuando no le gustaba lo que veía, y después de todo lo que Nico ya había hecho por él ese día, Will de verdad preferiría ahorrarle la escena.

―¿Mamá? ―la llamó poco antes de darse cuenta de que la mujer estaba en la cocina.

―Will ―replicó ella, arqueando la ceja derecha como siempre que le esperaba un regaño―. Parece que has terminado con esos chicos. ¿Algo que decir además de que ahora hay manchas de sangre en la alfombra?

Y aquí iban.

―Yo… primero que nada me disculpo por lo de la alfombra y te aseguro que el plan original no era terminar aquí.

―¿Lo que significa? ―insinuó Naomi, cerrando la perilla de la estufa para evitar algún otro accidente ese día.

―Pues nada, mamá, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Hubo una emergencia ―explicó el rubio―. El chico, Joey, es nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Y pues… nos atacó una serpiente gigante.

―Will, primero que nada, esos eran dos chicos así que no sé a quién te refieres. Y segundo, una serpiente gigante no tranquiliza mis nervios.

―El menor, vaya, es mi hermano, él-

―No es tu hermano ―lo cortó la mujer con un deje de rencor.

―Bueno, no, obviamente, pero quiero decir que mi padre...

―Apolo, claro ―lo interrumpió de nueva cuenta Naomi. Sinceramente, su tono en sí mismo era como un anuncio neón que gritaba "Tema delicado. Tema delicado", pero Will sabía que de igual forma debía terminar.

―El caso es que Nico, que es el chico moreno, y yo teníamos que salvarle, Nico resultó herido en la pelea y decidí que vendríamos aquí para poder curarle. En cuanto estemos listos volveremos al Campamento Mestizo, y… te prometo que limpiaré la sangre de la alfombra.

―La alfombra la lavaré yo ―dijo Naomi, dando un suspiro. Bueno, no podía evitar que su hijo tuviera responsabilidades, pero siempre que se marchaba al Campamento Mestizo, ella se quedaba muy preocupada en casa―. Sigue sin gustarme que seas tú el que tiene que ir a resolver los problemas de tu padre.

Will suspiró.

―Mamá, ya te lo he dicho, es… es así como funcionan las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

―Qué va, de eso me doy cuenta ―replicó la mujer―. Pero ahora encima de todo terminan en mi casa.

―No teníamos a donde ir ―recalcó Will con un deje de cansancio―. Además, mamá, no es como si otros no hubieran hecho lo mismo por mí. De ser por Lee yo ni siquiera estaría aquí. Tú me enseñaste a ser agradecido.

Mordiéndose el labio para no replicar algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, Naomi cerró los ojos y cambió de tema.

―En fin, no importa… hay otra cosa que quería preguntarte. Ese chico, ¿Nico, no? ¿Es amigo tuyo?

Will pudo notar en la voz de su madre un tono de sospecha. Aquel era otro asunto muy, muy delicado, del que se había prohibido a sí mismo hablar en su casa. Pero ahora, su madre parecía querer sacar ese tema.

―Mamá, sé lo que estás pensando, y sí, Nico es… es mi pareja, estoy saliendo con él. Y espero que no le digas nada que le pueda hacer sentir incómodo, por favor. Es lo único que te pido ―dijo el chico, en tono casi suplicante. Desgraciadamente, su madre no era una de las personas más tolerantes del mundo sobre ciertos cosas, le venía de familia. No había problemas entre ella y él, ya que Naomi Solace había decidido que le importaba más su hijo que su orientación sexual, pero en el caso de Nico, ya era otra cuestión. Naomi frunció el ceño.

―Ya veo ―dijo, con voz seca―. Entonces, espero que no esté demasiado tiempo en esta casa. Sólo digo eso.

Will quiso protestar, pero era más sensato callarse. Eso era lo mejor que podía esperar. Asintió.

―Nos iremos en cuanto se haya recuperado del todo, no debería tardar demasiado ―murmuró. Su madre asintió, y regresó a sus labores sin decir nada más. Will salió de la cocina con paso lento. Bueno, podía haber ido peor. En el pasillo se encontró con Joey, quien parecía dudar sobre si entrar o no.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó el rubio. Joey dudó un momento antes de responder:

―Nico se ha dormido y quería preguntarte si suele tardar mucho en despertarse o no. Para saber si nos iremos pronto, o…

―Eso depende.

―¿Qué? ―inquirió Joey con confusión.

―Eso, que depende. O decide que no va a dormir o parece entrar en un estado de hibernación ―ante la inquisitiva ceja arqueada de su hermano menor, Will no pudo abstenerse de sonreír―. Estoy bromeando. Casi. Dale una media hora, ¿de acuerdo? Necesita descansar un poco. Mientras tanto tú y yo llamaremos a tu madre.

Dicho y hecho, ambos hijos de Apolo se dirigieron hacia la sala para intentar contactar vía mensaje Iris primero que nada con Susan Mills para informarle que sí, casi habían muerto, pero que no se preocupara, su hijo estaba en buenas manos y, cuando eso no pareció hacerla sentir mejor en demasía, Will le aseguró que antes del día siguiente llegarían al campamento y Quirón mismo velaría por su hijo.

Después, Will se apresuró a llamar al centauro para hacerle saber, primero que nada, la mala noticia con respecto a Finn y, finalmente, que Nico estaba herido, pero no de gravedad, y que estarían de vuelta en la tarde. Con toda honestidad, a esas alturas todo lo que Will quería era volverse al campamento y no salir de ahí en un buen rato, si no tanto por la tranquilidad, inexistente cuando colocabas juntos a tantos adolescentes, por lo menos sí por la seguridad de que no aparecería ningún monstruo de improviso.

Nico despertó unos cuarenta minutos después. Tenía mejor cara y se le veía mucho más relajado, y al despertarse, vio a Will y a Joey en la habitación, a todas luces esperándole a él.

―Ya estoy listo ―anunció―. Puedo hacer el viaje por las sombras y llevarnos al Campamento.

―Perfecto, bajemos entonces ―dijo Will, y los tres chicos salieron de la habitación y descendieron. Naomi estaba apoyada en la puerta de la cocina y despidió a su hijo con un beso. Nico y Joey le dieron las gracias por permitirle quedarse y pidieron disculpas por las molestias. Naomi les dijo que no tenía importancia, aunque a Joey le sonrió y a Nico le echó una mirada de desagrado que el pelinegro no llegó a notar.

"Por suerte" pensó Will, mientras salía el primero de su casa tras prometer a su madre que se pondría en contacto con ella nada más llegar al Campamento Mestizo. Una vez que hubieron abandonado la propiedad, se dirigieron a un callejón cercano en el que no había nadie. Allí Nico los tomó a ambos de las manos y se sumergieron en las sombras.

Apenas diez segundos después aparecían en la colina del Campamento Mestizo, frente al árbol en cuyas ramas brillaba el Vellocino de Oro. Joey tenía los ojos lagrimeantes, y se los tuvo que limpiar. Parecía mareado.

―¿Los viajes por la sombra siempre son así? ―preguntó, tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

―A la cuarta o quinta vez te acostumbras ―dijo Will―. Bien, Joey, bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo.

―A ustedes los afecta más por ser hijos del dios sol y todo eso ―concordó Nico en son de burla.

Los tres entraron, y al ver Joey la explanada de las cabañas abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Aquellas cabañas eran como el triple de grandes que las de los campamentos normales, y más que cabañas parecían templos griegos. Enseguida vio la de Apolo, que prácticamente resplandecía a lo lejos por ser toda de oro, con el dibujo de un sol en el frontal.

―Nunca me habría imaginado que fuese así ―murmuró Joey―. Lo siento como si fuese mi casa.

―Y en eso consiste ―le dijo Will, con una sonrisa―. Te llevaré con Quirón y luego te presentaré a nuestros hermanos por parte de Apolo. Nico, nos vemos en un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

El hijo de Hades asintió.

―Estaré en mi cabaña ―fue todo lo que dijo, y después se separó de ellos, encaminándose hacia el edificio negro y sombrío que se alzaba al lado de la cabaña de Poseidón. Todo lo contrario que la cabaña de Apolo.

―Cuánta diferencia ―comentó Joey cuando pasaron por delante, rumbo a la Casa Grande. Cuando Will arqueó una ceja, prefirió no hacer más comentarios.

Quirón dio una calurosa bienvenida a Joey, y le dijo que iba a ponerle la película de presentación y que, aunque en realidad no le interesaba a casi nadie, verla era obligatoria para los nuevos.

―Vale, vendré a buscarte cuando termine ―le dijo Will a su hermano menor―. Con Quirón estás en buenas manos.

―Lo sé ―sonrió Joey―. ¡Nos vemos luego, Will!

El rubio salió corriendo directamente hacia la cabaña de Hades. Ahora que la misión había concluido y que _por fin_ iban a tener un poco de paz, era hora de retomar lo que Nico y él habían dejado a medias.

Por supuesto, sus planes sufrieron un ligero cambio cuando se dio tocó a la puerta de la cabaña 13 y, al no recibir respuesta, se asomó por la ventana, sólo para darse cuenta de que Nico había vuelto a quedarse dormido. Con una sonrisa, decidió que él también iría a ocuparse de algunos otros asuntos. Después de todo, no era quién para quejarse ahora cuando había insistido tanto en que Nico durmiera lo suficiente.

El hijo de Hades no sólo había arriesgado su vida por él ese día, sino que además lo había hecho sin que se lo pidiera siquiera así que, por Will, podía dormir todo lo que quisiera; lo que finalmente terminó por ser hasta la cena, cuando la caracola del campamento despertó al hijo de Hades.

―Pensé que te lo echarías corrido ―anunció Will al ver aparecer a Nico con una bandeja para sentarse en la mesa de la cabaña 7.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―replicó el hijo de Hades, quien parecía dispuesto a volverse a la cama, de no ser porque había otra necesidad humana llamándolo al comedor.

―De esa pequeña siesta ―respondió Will, sonriendo cuando Nico lanzó un bufido.

Hacía bastante tiempo que habían mandado las reglas por los aires y el hijo de Hades había comenzado a sentarse en la mesa que la mesa de Apolo, pero todos parecían conformes con eso.

―¿Sabes?, aún me debes esa excursión al lago ―recordó de pronto Will, aunque Nico parecía más interesado en su hamburguesa. Por una vez, se la estaba comiendo y no tirándola a una tumba.

―¿Qué? ―inquirió el susodicho, levantando la mirada.

―Esta mañana. El lago. Tú y yo ―le recordó el hijo de Apolo.

―Will, sabes que me encantaría pero…. estoy herido ―anunció el moreno, quien no parecía lamentar nada en absoluto.

―Esa es una excusa barata ―refutó Will―. Además, nadar es el mejor ejercicio que…

―No para una herida abierta, Solecito, ¡hasta yo sé eso!

―De acuerdo, tienes un punto, pero aun así…

―¿Siempre es lo mismo con ellos? ―inquirió de pronto el más nuevo integrante de la cabaña de Apolo, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, cosa que no importaba, pues la cabaña estaba lo suficientemente llena como para que por lo menos una persona sintiera la necesidad de responder.

―No tienes idea.

―No los has visto en la enfermería ―asintió Kayla―. "¿Me pasas el jarabe?" "Sí, como sea" "Oye, Nico, dije jarabe para la tos no antibiótico en presentación de jarabe" "No, no lo dijiste". Y dos horas después no han cambiado de tema.

Joey dejó escapar una risita. Sí, definitivamente esos dos eran novios.

* * *

 **Pues bien, aquí termina el primer capítulo. Prometo una sorpresilla para el siguiente.**

 **Por cierto, en caso de que alguien (como yo, de hecho), sienta que Naomi fue un poco dura, la única razón de que haya sido así fue porque tendría sentido (por los paralelismos) que Sally tratara a Nico con cariño mientras que Naomi estuviera más bien incómoda, ya saben que yo creo que Naomi está encnatada con su hijo y con el novio de éste.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y no duden hacerme saber sus opiniones en los comentarios!**


	2. Percico

¡ **Y... estamos de vuelta!**

 **Ahora, una pequeña explicación antes de que pasen a la historia.**

 **Una de las razones por las que acepté de tan buen grado a participar este proyecto fue que muchos de ustedes en historias como "Esta vez" y "Música antigua" han manifestado querer historias Percico, pero una trama con esta pareja no iba a salir de mí porque, sencillamente, no me gusta, pero este me parecía un muy buen experimento.**

 **Pues bien... ¡aquí vamos!**

* * *

 **Percico**

Todo había comenzado como una tarde normal. Aunque, ¿no decían siempre esas frases fatalistas que el mundo no terminaba con un grito sino con un sollozo? Pues claro, al final de cuentas todo era siempre inesperado, inopinado y terrible.

Las cosas habían ido bastante bien. El verano había terminado hacía poco y Percy había vuelto al apartamento de su madre, lo cual estaba bastante bien. Ese no había sido ni de cerca el problema. Hacía también poco que Percy había comenzado a salir con Nico, y por lo menos esa tranquila tarde de agosto, el hijo de Hades había decidido que aprovecharía el día con su novio y Sally Jackson, que ante todo estaba encantada porque su hijo estaba en casa y no debía de preocuparse porque el mundo se acabara pronto.

El plan era bastante sencillo: Nico se pasaría a almorzar con los Jackson, Sally ―como no podía ser de otra forma aunque la mujer lo negara― intentaría alimentarlos con todas las golosinas habidas y por haber, luego Nico y Percy saldrían un rato, a Central Park o a donde fuera, y finalmente Nico volvería al Inframundo. Simple. Básico. Casi irrisorio, de haber sido mortales.

Por supuesto, así no era como el mundo funcionaba para los semidioses y desgraciadamente fue poco después de comer que las primeras señales de una desgracia aparecieron.

Súbitamente, mientras Sally se ocupaba de sacar una bandeja de galletas del horno, en la cocina apareció, en medio de la mesa del comedor y frente a la silla que ocupaba Percy, la borrosa imagen de un mensaje Iris que se aclaró hasta convertirse en el rostro de Quirón.

―¿Quirón? ―masculló el héroe, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

―¡Percy! ¡Qué bueno encontrarte! ―asintió el centauro―. Tengo… ciertas noticias que necesito compartir contigo, ¿es un buen momento?

No, ciertamente no lo era, pero Nico se obligó a sí mismo a no decir nada cuando Percy asintió.

―¿Estás solo? ―preguntó el mentor de nueva cuenta, lanzando una significativa mirada hacia la cocina, en donde aún se podía escuchar a Sally silbando alegremente, ajena a la nueva conversación. A pesar de no haber dicho nada sobre Nico o de siquiera voltear en su dirección, el hijo de Hades no se movió cuando Percy se retiró a su cuarto para continuar hablando.

Por supuesto, tan pronto Sally regresó a la mesa y se encontró con la silla de su hijo vacía, supo que algo estaba por salir mal. El hecho de que, a su vuelta, Percy no tenía una cara demasiado optimista, no hizo sino confirmárselo.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó, sin siquiera fingir que todo iba bien.

―Llamó Quirón ―respondió Percy, aunque la severa mirada de su madre lo obligó a ser más explícito―. Hay una chica en Massachusetts. Creen que podría ser una semidiosa y… hace cerca de dos o tres días que perdieron la comunicación con su protector.

―¿Y qué más? ―exigió Nico, pues a todas luces eso no era lo peor del asuntillo ese.

―Creen que podría ser una hija de los Tres Grandes.

Nico alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Vale, eso sí había sido inesperado. Se esperaba que fuera una hija de algún diosecillo menor, pero no. Parecía ser alguien importante.

―¿De los Tres Grandes? Vaya, parece que cuando los dioses hacen un pacto, ese pacto es sólo de boquilla ―opinó el hijo de Hades―. ¿Te dijo de cuál de los tres era hija?

Percy negó con la cabeza.

―No, dice que no lo sabe aún. Y los dioses, como no podría ser de otra manera, guardan silencio ―explicó―. Y tenemos que ir a Massachusetts y encontrar a esa chica antes de que le suceda algo. Al menos, me dio su localización, eh… más o menos exacta. La última vez que el sátiro guardián envió un mensaje al campamento estaban a las afueras de Lexington.

Nico asintió. Al menos, era un sitio cercano, y sólo tenían el estado de Connecticut por medio, así que el viaje por las sombras no le gastaría demasiada energía, y podría pelear sin problemas contra lo que fuera.

―Y Percy… ¿tenéis que salir ahora mismo? ―intervino Sally. Parecía preocupada, como siempre que su hijo le decía que tenía una misión. Adiós al día perfecto. Y se preguntó por qué no enviaban a otros a buscar a esa semidiosa, y no a su hijo y a Nico. Nico di Angelo era un chico al que Sally trataba casi como si fuese su propio hijo, en parte por ser el novio de Percy y en parte porque, nada más verle, la mujer había sabido que ese niño necesitaba un poco de cariño. Y ella misma se había ocupado de dárselo.

―Sí, mamá, pero no te preocupes, estaremos de vuelta cuanto antes ―le prometió el chico, mientras la abrazaba. Ella le agarró como si no le fuera a volver a ver nunca más. Nico apartó la mirada, algo incómodo. Pese a su mirada indiferente, ver escenas madre-hijo le tocaban bastante el corazón.

―Bien, confiaré en ti… en vosotros ―dijo Sally, mientras se dirigía hacia Nico y le daba un abrazo idéntico al que le había dado a su hijo. Nico no dijo nada, pero si ya estaba tocado al verlo, al experimentarlo notó que se emocionaba, y dio un leve carraspeo cuando empezó a tener ganas de devolver el abrazo. Sally lo soltó y le dedicó una sonrisa―. Os daré unas cuantas cosas para que os llevéis, esperad un momento.

Regresó a la cocina, mientras Percy volvía a tomar asiento en la silla del salón.

―Nico, te estás sonrojando ―señaló el chico a las mejillas de su novio, coloreadas con un leve tono escarlata.

―Tonterías, Jackson ―le espetó Nico, tratando de disimular y mirando a un punto cualquiera del techo. Percy dejó escapar una risita y estiró una mano para agarrar la de su novio.

―Ya hace tiempo que no puedes engañarme, Nico. Sé lo que sientes cuando mi madre te abraza.

―Meh ―fue todo lo que dijo Nico. No apartó la mano, y casi tuvo ganas de sonreír, pero se pudo aguantar.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó que, si las sospechas del desaparecido sátiro eran correctas, se estaban alistando para salvar a alguien que con altas posibilidades podía resultar ser la hermana menor de cualquiera de ellos. Verdaderamente, era mejor no crearse ideas ni dar paso a sentimientos que luego resultaran ser falsos.

Saldrían a Massachusetts, matarían un par de monstruos y volverían con la chica. Resultaría al final ser una hija de Hermes o de Apolo, nada importante, y todos continuarían con sus vidas como si nada. Sencillo.

Aunque, claro, nunca eran así para los semidioses.

—*—*—

Las cosas empezaron a salir mal casi tan pronto llegaron a Massachusetts, y no precisamente porque Nico se hubiera desviado unos dos kilómetros de donde se suponía que aterrizarían, sino porque, a pesar de ello, no les costó trabajo encontrar el camino de destrozos que habían dejado atrás a una conmocionada multitud.

―Esto nos pasa por no ver nunca las noticias ―anunció Percy con un suspiro mientras comenzaba a seguir el rastro de edificios derrumbados y embotellamientos automovilísticos a causa de calles intransitables.

―Esto nos pasa por tu estúpido sentido de la responsabilidad ―maldijo Nico por lo bajo, aunque no por eso dudó en seguir al hijo de Poseidón.

Quizás, supuso el joven de ojos negros, no se trataría sólo de pelear contra dos o tres monstruos, si el tamaño del desastre a su alrededor era un buen guía. Y vaya que cualquiera que atrajera a un monstruo de ese tamaño debía ser un mestizo poderoso, hija de los Tres Grandes o no.

―Sabes que siempre que haya alguien que necesite ser salvado, y yo pueda hacerlo, lo haré. Es mi defecto fatídico, pero qué le vamos a hacer ―dijo Percy―. Y si se trata de alguien que podría ser mi hermana o tu hermana, pues creo que con más motivo. ¿No tienes curiosidad de que pueda ser una hija de Hades?

Lexington parecía haber sido bombardeada. ¿Qué clase de monstruo o grupo de monstruos podrían haber atacado abiertamente un pueblo? Seguramente sus habitantes lo habrían visto como un ataque terrorista o algo parecido, y por los gritos de los policías en la calle, ésa era la versión oficial. Por suerte, con todo el jaleo, nadie se fijó en ellos y pudieron salir de Lexington siguiendo el rastro.

La destrucción les condujo hasta el lago Granny, situado al límite del término municipal de Lexington. Un par de coches de policía rondaban por la zona, pero no se detuvieron aun a pesar de haber visto a los dos semidioses.

―Si ha venido hasta un lago, es que es un monstruo acuático ―opinó Nico―. Y quizá no sea así, pero… es posible que ese monstruo haya atrapado a la semidiosa, y en ese caso no nos va a resultar fácil hacer esto.

―Quizá sea así, pero el agua es mi elemento ―dijo Percy―. Luchar en mi campo nos da la ventaja, así que yo me concentraré en luchar contra el monstruo en cuestión y tú pondrás a salvo a la chica, ¿de acuerdo?

Nico chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación. No pensaba permitir que Percy luchase solo contra los dioses sabían qué monstruo. Percy era muy poderoso y lo había demostrado muchas veces, pero sólo era un semidiós. Cierto era que había podido con el titán Hiperión, pero de todas formas, seguía siendo arriesgado.

―A veces me pregunto por qué confías tanto en ti mismo si siempre, y recalco, siempre, las cosas se acaban torciendo ―dijo el hijo de Hades―. Lo quieras o no, pelearé contigo, y luego buscaremos a la semidiosa. Además, si resulta ser un monstruo acuático, estaremos también en su elemento.

Encogiéndose de hombros como si quisiera decir que en realidad lo traía sin cuidado, Percy siguió avanzando, ante lo que Nico sólo pudo seguirlo tras rodar los ojos.

―De verdad que un día… ―sin embargo, no pudo terminar su amenaza porque justo en ese momento los alcanzó el lejano eco de un grito.

―Y aquí vamos ―maldijo Nico en voz alta, al tiempo que Percy opinaba alegremente que ya no debían buscar más.

Sinceramente, buscar y encontrar a la chica habían sido lo de menos. Su verdadero problema sería conseguir ponerla a salvo de esa figura humanoide de cerca de tres metros de altura que trataba de alcanzarla, manteniéndose sobre el violento oleaje del lago gracias a una poderosa cola de un tono azul oscuro que le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio mientras él manipulaba el agua con un imponente tridente. Las cosas se complicaban un poco más si se toma en cuenta a la semidiosa montada en una torre de agua que, por cómo se veía, ella misma había conjurado y le empezaba a costar trabajo controlar, ahora que se veía forzada a evadir los golpes, no sólo del propio monstruo, sino del agua que giraba a su alrededor.

Por un segundo, por un sólo segundo Percy casi pensó que el atacante era Poseidón. Justo entonces la gran figura habló.

―Por última vez, mestiza, ¿dónde está tu padre? ―amenazó, dándole un golpe a la orilla del lago que levantó una ola, movimiento que casi provocó la caída de la chica.

―¡Ya te dije que no sé de qué estás hablando! ―masculló la joven de cabello castaño, deteniendo la tromba que se alzaba en su dirección con un movimiento de su mano y bloqueando el movimiento del agua en seco.

―Supongo que el sátiro tenía razón ―bufó Nico.

―Una hija de Poseidón… ―consiguió articular Percy.

―Y un hombre gigante con cola de pez, sería bueno no olvidarnos de eso también ―concluyó el hijo de Hades―. ¿Alguna idea de quién sea?

Percy se había frotado los ojos, sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo. La figura gigantesca que se alzaba del lago era idéntica a la que había visto adoptar a su padre de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que fuese…? Pero luego, al mirarlo bien, quedó claro que no era Poseidón. El tridente que blandía no era igual, era más pequeño, y la cara de aquel... ¿dios? era malvada e irradiaba locura y odio. Percy no sabía quién era, pero sí era cierto que tenía mucho poder, y era un milagro que la chica hubiera aguantado hasta aquel momento.

―No, pero sí tengo idea de que esa chica es mi hermana, así que si me disculpas… ―Percy se lanzó inmediatamente hacia la zona de la orilla en la que la muchacha resistía los ataques del gigante, empequeñeciendo y elevando su torre de agua. Pero se la veía cansada, así que era hora de intervenir.

Lo cierto es que podría ser hija de cualquier otro dios del mar o del agua en general, no tenía por qué ser hija de Poseidón, pero como Quirón había dicho que era muy probable que su padre fuera uno de los Tres Grandes, pues blanco y en botella. Tenía que salvarla.

―¡Eh, chica! ―le gritó Percy desde abajo―. ¡Detén tu poder, yo me ocuparé a partir de ahora!

Ella le miró entre desconfiada y extrañada. Pero el chico era guapo y le hacía gestos para que se diera prisa, así que decidió hacerle caso. Total, la alternativa era morir a manos del gigante con cola de pez. Rápidamente hizo desaparecer la torre de agua, y Percy se colocó justo a tiempo para recogerla antes de que cayera al suelo.

―¡Perseus Jackson! ―bramó el gigante, mientras lanzaba un golpe con el tridente. Percy lo esquivó, y puso a la chica de nuevo en tierra firme―. ¡Dos por el precio de uno!

―Vale, él me conoce, pero yo a él no. Interesante ―el chico se volvió a mirar a la chica, quien le observaba con admiración. Parecía que ella también le conocía―. ¿Eres hija de Poseidón?

―¿Hija de quién? ―preguntó ella, confusa―. Soy Vivianne* Buns, y que yo recuerde, sólo vivo con mi madre… o vivía hasta que un tipo medio cabra llegó a mi casa y me dijo que si no me iba con él, esa cosa que ves ahí me mataría. Si has venido a ayudarme, ¡éste es un buen momento!

Nico se apresuró a llegar hasta ellos, maldiciendo en silencio a Percy por haber vuelto a lanzarse sin pensar. Pero lo cierto era que, si no hiciera eso, no sería Percy.

―Para lo que no es buen momento es para quedarnos charlando ―apremió el hijo de Hades―. Las presentaciones después, ¿de acuerdo?

―Así que sois tres ―se carcajeó el dios―. Me da lo mismo tres que trescientos, para Taumante no hay nada imposible.

―¿Taumante? ―preguntó Percy. Aquel nombre no le sonaba. ¿Sería algún titán del mar o algún dios? Si era así, entonces iban a tener problemas. A Nico, al parecer, sí que le sonaba, porque había empalidecido. Nunca les iba a tocar un monstruo fácil, estaba muy claro. Cuanto más difícil, y cuanto más riesgo hubiera de morir, mucho mejor.

―Taumante es un antiguo dios del mar ―dijo, rápidamente―. Ni qué decir tiene que si no nos vamos ahora mismo de aquí, estamos muertos. No quiero ni preguntar dónde está el sátiro, pero…

―Si te refieres al tipo medio cabra, poco antes de que llegarais vosotros escapó, dejándome aquí tirada ―gruñó Vivianne―. Y si tenéis algún plan para escapar, estaré encantada de escucharlo.

―El único sitio al que vais a ir es al fondo de este lago ―dijo Taumante, haciendo brillar su tridente y provocando otra gigantesca ola que se abatió sobre los tres semidioses. Percy y Vivianne invocaron su fuerza y trataron de detenerla, pero el agua les empujaba con mucha presión. Se enfrentaban al poder de un dios, ni más ni menos. Y Vivianne ya estaba cansada por el esfuezo anterior.

―Nico, agradeceríamos ese viaje por las sombras ―pidió Percy, con los ojos cerrados y haciendo un esfuerzo titánico. Pero antes de que Nico pudiese abrir el portal, Vivianne cedió y Percy, incapaz de contener la ola él solo, cedió. La tromba de agua les barrió a los tres, arrastrándolos hacia el lago y hundiéndolos en él.

A Percy no le preocupaba aquello, ya que podía respirar, ver y moverse bajo el agua sin problemas, y por lo que veía, Vivianne también. Pero no era el caso de Nico. Percy nadó rápidamente hacia él y creó una gran burbuja de aire alrededor de ambos, creando un espacio sin agua donde se podía respirar. Vivianne no perdió el tiempo y entró también en la burbuja. Al igual que Percy, estaba totalmente seca.

―Por supuesto que tenía que pasar algo así ―se quejó el hijo de Hades nada más recuperar el aliento―. Y dime, Vivianne lo que sea que hayas dicho, no creo que ahora tengas fuerzas para controlar el agua, ¿cierto?

―Nico, modales ―lo reprendió Percy casi por inercia.

―Disculpa si no es así ―se mofó la joven―, pero quizás me quedaría algo de poder si ustedes hubieran llegado a tiempo.

―Mira-

―Alto los dos ―los urgió Percy, que estaba tratando de distinguir dónde quedaba la orilla, ya que el remolino de antes ocasionaba que tuviera dificultades para diferenciar la superficie del fondo―. Ya tenemos bastantes problemas para como están las cosas.

―¿Van a explicarme qué está pasando ahora o no? ―exigió Vivianne, lanzándoles miradas chispeantes a ambos varones que a Percy casi le recordaron a Thalia.

―Es más complicado de lo que parece, pero digamos que los dioses de la antigua Grecia son reales y andan por el mundo teniendo hijos y cosa tal, ¿de acuerdo?

―Y la mitad del tiempo nosotros pagamos sus cuentas pendientes ―asintió Nico.

―¿Disculpa? Creo que se han confundido. Mi madre nunca-

―Nunca te lo mencionó, gran sorpresa. Tampoco habías visto nunca a una cosa como la de ahí afuera y sin embargo ahí está ―enumeró el hijo de Hades, rodando los ojos―. O tus poderes sin ir más lejos. ¿Cómo explicas que tengas poderes?

―Se pelearán después, si no les importa. Debemos subir ahora mismo ―los interrumpió Percy de nueva cuenta.

―Estás de broma si crees que te voy a hacer caso sólo porque sí. ¿Quiénes son? ―inquirió la joven bruscamente.

―Sería mejor que-

―Nico, ahora no ―reprendió el hijo de Poseidón―. Mira, Vivianne, no es la introducción que me hubiera gustado a mí tampoco, pero yo soy Percy Jackson, por si no escuchaste al tipo de allá arriba y… digamos que no es seguro pero… hay una alta posibilidad de que sea tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo?

―No soy sorda, sí escuché tu nombre ―respondió Vivianne―. ¿Y cómo que eres mi hermano?

La desconfianza de la chica aumentó. Demasiado extraño era todo eso. Pero lo que había dicho el tal Nico sobre sus poderes la había hecho dudar. Había podido utilizarlos años atrás, y desde entonces no se había preocupado tanto por su origen como por saber usarlos y aprovecharse de ellos.

―Es una larga historia que prometo contarte una vez estemos a salvo ―le aseguró Percy―. Nico y yo vamos a crear una distracción y podremos confundir a Taumante el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

―Es la primera noticia que tengo de eso ―refunfuñó Nico. El estar totalmente mojado y que su ropa le produjera incomodidad no mejoraba su humor―. ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Vivianne tiene que recuperar energías, y Taumante es un dios del mar. Esto no va a ser como con Hiperión, cuyo punto débil era el agua.

―¿Crees que no lo sé? ―Percy hizo un puchero, y Vivianne dejó escapar una risilla―. Por lo menos intentaré sacarnos de este lago y entonces tú te llevarás a Vivianne mientras yo le entretengo, y Nico, haz el favor de no ponerme las cosas difíciles y obedece, ¿está bien?

Nico resopló, muy molesto. Percy podía creerse invencible y ponerse en peligro continuamente para salvar a los demás, pero algún día se le acabaría aquella suerte, y entonces no habría nadie para poder ayudarlo, y moriría. Y lo último que quería el hijo de Hades era que Percy muriese. Claro que jamás lo diría en voz alta.

―Está bien ―asintió Nico rodando los ojos. Saldría, dejaría a Vivianne en la orilla con claras instrucciones de que corriese y volvería a ayudar a Percy. Era sencillo, muy simple, hasta que...

―¿Y qué te hace creer que puedes darme órdenes? ―inquirió Vivianne, imponiendo su santa voluntad de nueva cuenta.

―¿Quizás que moriremos si no nos haces caso? ―sugirió Nico, mientras sin importarle las protestas de la joven, la tomaba por la muñeca y se impulsaba para alejarse de Percy, que tan pronto vio que habían llegado a lo más cerca que esos dos conseguirían de un acuerdo disolvió la burbuja de aire que los protegía y comenzó a escanear el espacio en busca de Taumante.

―¡Muy bien! ―gritó, decidido a llamar la atención del dios para darle a los otros dos semidioses el suficiente tiempo para escapar―. ¡Venga, que estoy aquí! ¿Eres bueno para aterrorizar a una semidiosa nueva pero no te atreves a aparecer ahora?

―Buen intento, hijo de Poseidón ―le contestó una voz siseante―. Pero, ¿sabes?, este lago es mío y no hay nada que suceda aquí que me pasa desapercibido, así que lamento informarte que su patético intento de rescate ha llegado a su fin.

―¿De qué hablas? ―cuestionó el semidiós por mera inercia mientras trataba de ubicar el lugar de donde procedía la voz de Taumante, tarea que se volvía más complicada debido a la confusa manera en que las ondas del agua transmitían el sonido.

―Podría estar hablando de esto ―respondió Taumante, apareciéndose de pronto frente a Percy, sosteniendo en su mano derecha a Nico y a Vivianne. Tenía la mano cerrada en torno a los cuerpos de los dos semidioses, quienes hacían gestos de dolor. Percy apretó el puño―. Debiste tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades. No tengo nada contra Hades ni contra su prole, pero si este chico te ayuda a ti, entonces debe morir, y lo hará el primero.

―¡NO! ―gritó Percy, en un tono más agudo de lo normal―. ¡No, espera!

El chico había empezado a temblar. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, y es que con Nico y Vivianne en peligro, y estando él solo contra Taumante, las cosas estaban muy en su contra, y para pensar estrategias no era muy bueno, eso se lo dejaba a Annabeth. Sólo había una cosa, una, que pudiera prometerle a Taumante, y que quizá tuviera éxito.

―No les mates a ellos, déjales que se vayan y… y… y yo ocuparé su lugar ―dijo el chico, casi suplicante.

―¡Ni se te ocurra, Jackson! ―ladró Nico, con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz al estar siendo prácticamente estrujado. Percy negó con la cabeza. Taumante pareció evaluar la situación.

―Al chico le podría dejar ir, pero ella es hija de Poseidón, y tiene que morir ―respondió el dios. Vivianne exhaló un gemido―. Y en este asunto no hay discusión. De modo que…

Nico se escurrió de la mano de Taumante y ascendió por el agua hacia la superficie, nadando todo lo rápido que podía, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de ser estrujado.

Percy le dirigió una última mirada de disculpa antes de que abandonara el lago. El hijo de Hades fue catapultado hacia la orilla, donde cayó farfullando y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Estaba furioso, furioso con Percy por haberse atrevido a ser un estúpido (como el 99% de las veces) y furioso consigo mismo porque no podía regresar a ayudarle.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo ganas de llorar, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para eso. Sin embargo, estaba bloqueado. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué? Ya era demasiado malo que estuvieran viéndoselas contra un dios, pero era peor aún el lugar en donde peleaban, pues literalmente nico no tenía ventaja alguna ahí.

Definitivamente, un día iba a ir a ver a las Moiras sólo para reclamarles.

Fue entonces cuando tuvo una idea. Lo único que le daba a Taumante esa superioridad era justamente que se encontraban en el agua. Si tan sólo… si pudiera… si tan sólo pudiera hacer desaparecer esa agua… Nunca lo había intentado, y siempre que viajaba a través de las sombras era a él a quien la penumbra transportaba, pero quizás… si pudiera desaparecer el agua…

La lógica decía que eso no iba a funcionar por la mera razón de que si no había nadie para moldear las sombras, el agua simplemente no iría hacia ningún lado, pero la decisión tomada con desesperación gritaba que tenía que funcionar porque finalmente él sólo les daba instrucciones a las sombras y no las guiaba el resto del trayecto.

Era una idea arriesgada, más que eso, era una idea que se acercaba a lo imposible, pero las cosas ya parecían demasiado malas y Nico no soportaba la pesadez de no hacer nada, de permitirle a Taumante acabar con la vida de los hijos de Poseidón como si no fueran nada.

Tambaleante, se puso en pie y extendió la mano derecha hasta que sus dedos rozaron levemente la superficie del lago. No escuchaba lo que Percy y Taumante seguían discutiendo, pero en el puño del dios Vivianne parecía inconsciente, y por todos los dioses, si Nico sabía algo era que Percy, a pesar de haber aguantado bastante bien hasta entonces, empezaba a perder las fuerzas y sucumbir a la desesperación.

―Padre, por favor, por lo que más quieras, haz que esto funcione ―masculló el hijo de Hades antes de conjurar a todas las sombras que pudo y ordenarles que trasladaran el lago al único lugar que pudo pensar: al Inframundo, a los campos de joyas que asemejaban flores de Perséfone, a las colinas de los Campos de Castigo, a las almas sin nombre de los Campos Asfódelos. Su padre le iba a despellejar si inundaba el Inframundo, pero Percy estaba en primer lugar en su lista de prioridades.

El lago se cubrió de sombras que comenzaron a absorber el agua lentamente, quizá demasiado para el gusto de Nico, quien tenía que forzarse a continuar concentrado para mantener su poder, y comenzaba a perder energía. Pero tenía que aguantar, por Percy y por Vivianne… pero sobre todo por su novio.

Taumante fue el primero en notar que el lago se estaba vaciando, y que sobre sus cabezas ya no había luz solar, sino la oscuridad de las sombras que privó de la vista tanto al dios como a los dos mestizos.

―¿Qué está haciendo ese chico? ―murmuró Vivianne, mirando hacia arriba. Quizá con la oscuridad podría aprovechar que Taumante estaba distraído y poder escapar de su agarre, pero no contó con que el dios, creyendo que habían tramado una jugarreta, decidiera adelantarse y cumplir su amenaza.

―¡No te puedo ver, Percy Jackson! ―gritó―. Pero te advierto una cosa, y es que si en diez segundos no ha desaparecido la oscuridad, esta niña morirá.

Percy se mantuvo en silencio. Tampoco veía tres en un burro, pero recordaba más o menos la forma de Taumante y dónde se encontraba la mano en la que estaba prisionera Vivianne. Si conseguía nadar hasta allí rápidamente y clavarle la espada, podría hacerle abrir la mano y liberar a la chica, para luego escapar. Y se preguntó en qué estaría pensando Nico.

Para ser muy honesto, no habría podido contestarle a Taumante ni aunque hubiera querido, porque él era el primero en preguntarse qué diablos estaba pasando. Aunque quizás tenía una ligera idea… y si estaba en lo correcto, Nico de verdad ya no estaba pensando claramente.

Guiándose por el leve chapoteo que el peso de Taumante producía al moverse en el agua ―que cada vez era preocupantemente menos―, Percy consiguió alcanzar al dios.

―Felicidades, Jackson, ¡estás a punto de terminar con mi paciencia! ―rugió el inmortal. Estaba nervioso, pues el lago estaba a punto de vaciarse por completo, ya que todo el agua estaba siendo absorbida por las sombras del hijo de Hades. Y sin agua, su poder disminuiría considerablemente.

―Créeme que tampoco yo quiero hacerlo ―masculló el hijo de Poseidón mientras empuñaba a _Anaklusmos_ y se adelantaba, brincando para evitar que Taumante lo aplastara y finalmente encajar la espada en el antebrazo derecho del dios, haciendo que la súbita punzada de ardor lo obligara a abrir la mano y dejara caer a Vivianne.

Justo en ese momento, Nico terminó de drenar toda el agua, dejando apenas unos pequeños charcos en el fondo del gran cráter que había quedado en lugar del lago. Cuando hizo desaparecer las sombras, fue incapaz de permanecer en pie. Había gastado prácticamente toda su energía, y el cuerpo le pesaba como si tuviera una piedra de mil toneladas sobre la espalda. Veía borroso y apenas podía razonar. Pero al menos, había conseguido su propósito. Ahora todo dependía de Percy y de Vivianne.

Tan pronto la joven tocó el suelo en un golpe sordo, Percy escuchó un leve gruñido de molestia. En circunstancias normales, cualquier persona que apreciara su vida habría salido corriendo tan pronto se viera liberado del agarre de su oponente, pero quizás la sorpresa impedía a la hija de Poseidón de hacer tal cosa. Por otra parte, tampoco ayudaba el fango que había quedado en lo que antes era el lago si lo que querías era moverte con rapidez.

―¡Vivianne! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ahora! ―gritó, antes de que Taumante se deshiciera de él con un brusco movimiento del brazo y él también se viera de pronto en el húmedo fondo del lago, aunque con mucha mejor suerte que la muchacha.

―¡Gran idea, genio! ―les escupió Vivianne mientras trataba de apoyarse en su brazo izquierdo para enderezarse, sin dejar de hacer muecas de dolor―. ¡No puedo moverme!

―¿Qué?

―¡Lo que escuchaste, Jackson! ―continuó ladrando su hermana, aunque pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire y tuvo que bajar la voz―. Mi… mi pierna… y… mi costado… no puedo.

―¿Qué? ―repitió el hijo de Poseidón, meramente porque no se le ocurría nada más que decir, aunque se vio obligado a corregirse tan pronto la joven le lanzó una mirada de odio puro, que a pesar del hecho de encontrarse ella cubierta en lodo logró su cometido―. Quiero decir… es un mal momento para heridas graves…

―¡Pésimo momento! ―asintió Taumante con desprecio―. Pero no hay problema con eso, haré que tu dolor desaparezca.

Arrojó el tridente con toda su fuerza encima de Vivianne con la intención de empalar a la muchacha entre sus tres puntas, pero Percy, que vio llegar el tridente, rápidamente empujó a Vivianne a un lado.

―¡Cuidado, Vivi-agggh! ―exhaló un quejido mientras una puñalada de puro fuego atravesaba su espalda. Vio la punta central del tridente, más adelantada que las otras dos, sobresalir por su pecho, empapada con su sangre. Y después de eso, notó el sabor de la sangre en su boca, y sintió que le chorreaba por las comisuras de los labios, manchando su camiseta naranja. Tosió un par de veces, expulsando más sangre, mientras Vivianne observaba sorprendida y horrorizada.

―¿Es... estás… bien? ―le preguntó Percy, tratando de sostenerse en el suelo sin derrumbarse. Pero sus brazos eran como de mantequilla. Ella no respondió. Le temblaba el labio y negaba con la cabeza―. Tr… tranquila… t-todo saldrá bien… yo no puedo…

Debido a haberse bañado en el río Estigio, no podía morir salvo si le herían en su punto débil, y para su fortuna, el tridente le había atravesado la caja torácica, mucho más arriba de la zona clave. Pero eso no quitaba que se estuviera ahogando en su propia sangre. Seguramente tenía un pulmón perforado, pero Percy en ese momento no podía pensar en nada. Aunque antes de que su visión se apagara, pensó en que Nico le iba a echar una buena bronca.

Vivianne, a pesar de las punzadas de dolor en su pierna y su costado, alcanzó a elevar la mirada hacia Taumante, quien sonreía como si le acabara de tocar el premio más gordo de su vida.

―Uno menos y quedas tú ―dijo, sacando el tridente del cuerpo de Percy y volviendo a alzarlo para darle a la chica la estocada final. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un rayo rasgó el cielo despejado, y un viento muy fuerte comenzó a soplar, mientras las nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban encima del lago.

―¡TAUMANTE! ―rugió una voz que le hizo temblar los tímpanos a Vivianne―. ¡No te quedarán vidas suficientes para arrepentirte de esto!

El dios palideció al reconocer aquella voz, y se difuminó inmediatamente en el aire. En el mismo lugar apareció una figura más pequeña, del tamaño de un humano normal. Vivianne lo veía borroso, no podía distinguir sus rasgos, pero llevaba algo alargado en la mano. ¿Otro que venía a atacarlos? No daba sensación de peligrosidad, se estaba acercando y se había agachado al lado de Percy y ella.

―Tranquila ―escuchó que le decía una voz suave y paternal, una voz que recordaba haber escuchado hacía muchísimos años. ¿Al nacer, quizá?―. Perseus y tú estaréis bien. No luches y déjate llevar, mi Vivianne.

El hombre se levantó, y ella intentó decir una sola palabra que no pudo llegar a pronunciar. Pero supo que todo iba a estar bien. Poco después sintió el agua fresca cubrirla poco a poco hasta quedar totalmente sumergida en ella.

Cuando volvió a tener conciencia de sí misma ni siquiera supo qué hacer con ella. No se sentía bien, aunque tampoco se sentía mal. Quizás lo correcto era decir que su estado, tanto físico como mental, era tan paupérrimo que sencillamente ya no le importaba nada. Eso, al menos, fue lo que le pareció a Vivianne Buns tan pronto se sintió despertar, aún acometida por el estupor que traía el sueño.

Poco a poco, mientras la realidad la despertaba, primero a trozos pequeños y después súbitamente, se sintió espabilar, torturándose con el sólo pensamiento de moverse, puesto que todo le dolía; sentía los brazos arder y la pierna derecha le escocía terriblemente. Qué diablos, pensó, el mero hecho de respirar parecía un martirio. Al demonio, con todo, decidió, estaba muerta.

Eso al menos fue lo que supuso antes de forzarse a sí misma girar sobre su costado izquierdo en un intento de respirar con mayor tranquilidad, acción con la que descubrió que no, no estaba enterrada en el lodo de alguna fosa olvidada y no, tampoco parecía haberse ahogado. Debajo de su nuca descansaba un almohada y, a pesar de que el olor a detergente que desprendía le resultaba un poco abrumador el hecho de que pudiera olerlo y de que ese sencillo detalle le recordara que estaba viva era suficiente para que no le molestara en demasía.

Ahora que estaba más despierta también notó la manta azul celeste que la cubría, y la rígida posición de su pierna derecha. Estaba enyesada, supuso, rota y enyesada. Genial. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera quejarse mucho más una voz interior le recordó que una pierna rota y problemas para respirar eran su menor preocupación cuando había estado a punto de morir hacía tan sólo unas… ¿horas?, ¿días?, ¿semanas? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

Sintiendo de nueva cuenta el pánico erigirse en su pecho, la mente de Vivianne se lanzó de inmediato en distintas direcciones. ¿Cómo había llegado a este sitio? Mejor aún, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sido de los dos chicos que la habían ayudado? ¿Cómo-?

―Oh, cariño, estás despierta. ¡Me tenías tan preocupada! ―susurró una voz femenina y cálida a su lado. De acuerdo, ahora estaba oficialmente loca, decidió la joven aunque, para ser honesta, eso no era nada nuevo.

―¿Qué pasó? ―murmuró. Su garganta estaba demasiado seca como para hablar en algo que no fuera un susurro. Listo, eso lo resumía bastante bien. No sabía quién o qué la había atacado, no sabía en dónde estaba, no sabía si estaba viva o no y tampoco sabía quién era la mujer de cabello oscuro que se inclinaba sobre una cama que no era la suya pero en la que estaba acostada a pesar de ello.

―Soy Sally Jackson ―empezó a explicar la mujer, sin responder su verdadera pregunta.

«Jackson», ese apellido le sonaba de algo...

―La madre de Percy ―continuó Sally―. Él te resultará más familiar, era uno de los chicos que estaban contigo.

Claro, Percy. Ese supuesto medio hermano suyo que había caído del cielo. Cómo olvidarlo, con o sin la contusión que seguramente se había ganado tras la batalla que creía recordar.

―¿Entonces es cierto? Lo que vi… ¿de verdad pasó? ―tartamudeó, aclarándose la garganta al tiempo que intentaba enderezarse.

―Oh, cariño… ―susurró la mujer, colocando sus cálidas manos sobre los hombros de la joven para devolverla al colchón de la cama―. Claro que pasó… Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que enterarte de las cosas así. Ningún niño… ningún niño debería hacerlo.

Sólo entonces, escuchando esa suave preocupación en la voz de Sally, sintiendo las manos de esa desconocida acariciar su rostro con algo tan cercano al cariño que parecía increíble permitió que la realidad la golpeara. Sólo entonces dejó que las imágenes invadieran su mente y recordó la batalla, a ese ente gigantesco que había aparecido de la más perfecta nada para amenazarla y a esos dos chicos que… a esos dos chicos que le habían salvado la vida y de los que no sabía nada.

―Ellos... ―susurró, su voz teñida de pronto con pánico―. Tu… tu hijo y… el otro chico... ¿dónde están? No habrán… no pueden estar muertos, ¿verdad?

―¡Oh, por todos los dioses, por supuesto que no! ―rió Sally, demasiado aliviada con la realidad como para siquiera permitirse pensar en un mundo alterno en donde el final no hubiera sido tan afortunado―. Están bien, Vivianne, tranquila ―prometió―. Percy resultó herido de gravedad, pero se recuperará. Y Nico… bueno, él se la ha pasado en un duermevela bastante interesante los últimos días. Digamos que usó y básicamente abusó de sus poderes al punto de casi drenárselos, por lo que necesita reponer fuerzas, pero no es nada grave. Un par de días más de reposo y estará perfectamente ―aseguró.

―¿Y qué hago aquí? ―inquirió la joven semidiosa, sin darse cuenta de que las palabras sonaban un poco crueles una vez fuera de sus labios; a Sally no pareció importarle.

―Poseidón te trajo ―respondió la mujer, como si fuera algo normal y no una afirmación estrambótica―. Yo… su idea era dejar sólo a Percy aquí y llevarlos a Nico y a ti al campamento, pero no podía permitir que viajara contigo así. Quiero decir, sólo era una pierna y un par de costillas rotas pero… no parecía la mejor idea viajar contigo en ese estado ―continuó, y por primera vez pareció nerviosa, mientras volvía sus ojos castaños a las manos que había apoyado en su regazo.

―Gracias ―susurró Vivianne, sin darse cuenta siquiera de la tentativa palabra que había formado en su garganta―. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

―Dos días, casi tres ―fue la respuesta―. Debes estar muerta de sed y hambre, ¿verdad? Si quieres comer, déjalo en mis manos.

Ahora que había despertado, Vivianne se dio cuenta de que necesitaba, efectivamente, comer y beber. Y un baño, cuanto antes. Aunque con la pierna escayolada, esto último tenía que esperar.

―¿Percy y Nico no se han despertado aún? ―preguntó. Sally negó con la cabeza.

―No, porque necesitan más tiempo de recuperación. Si quieres podrás verlos después, pero no antes de que recuperes tus fuerzas. Te traeré comida y bebida, aguarda aquí.

Sally le dedicó una sonrisa maternal y salió de la habitación. Una vez sola, Vivianne se incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama. Las costillas le dolieron un poco, pero era soportable. Se dedicó entonces a contemplar el lugar en que se encontraba, que a todas luces era una habitación de chico. Debía ser la de Percy.

Pese a no ser su casa, Vivianne supo que se encontraba a salvo, y dio un largo suspiro de alivio. Estaba salvada. Si no hubiera recibido ayuda, seguramente en aquellos momentos estaría muerta. Pero gracias a su medio hermano y a su amigo, no había sucedido. Podía relajarse al fin.

Nico y Percy estaban inconscientes en el momento en que Poseidón apareció para llevárselos, así que Sally, al igual que había hecho con Vivianne, los colocó en reposo. Su hijo tenía el pecho perforado, pero la herida se le estaba curando lentamente. Casi entre lágrimas le había agradecido a Poseidón, el cual se había limitado a abrazarla fuertemente y después marcharse. Ambos chicos quedaban bajo los cuidados de Sally (y los de Paul, cuando volviera del trabajo, al que seguramente habría muchas cosas que explicarle). La mujer había acostado a ambos chicos en la cama de matrimonio que compartía con Paul, ya que bajo ningún concepto iba a hacerles dormir en los sofás de la sala de estar.

Si bien Percy era quien más le preocupaba por su herida, no dejó de vigilar cada tanto tiempo a Nico, quien estaba sumido en un profundísimo sueño producto del agotamiento. No conocía los detalles exactos de lo que había ocurrido, pero estaba segura de que el joven semidiós había usado todo su poder para ayudar a Percy y Vivianne, lo que le había hecho ganarse el cariño eterno de Sally. Mientras estuviese en su casa, sería como su propio hijo.

Y unas horas después de que Vivianne se hubiera despertado, lo hizo Nico, gruñendo levemente y moviéndose muy despacio. A pesar de saber que estaba despierto, fue incapaz de moverse. Sentía como si una enorme losa estuviera aplastándolo, como si hubiera corrido mil kilómetros sin parar. Se alarmó, y empezó a mirar nerviosamente a todas partes.

Al ver que Percy estaba a su lado, inerte, trató de hacerle reaccionar:

―¡Percy, Percy, despierta!

―Tranquilo, Nico ―se apresuró a decir Sally, acudiendo a su lado. El chico la miró, y casi al instante adoptó una expresión más relajada.

―Señora Jackson ―murmuró―. ¿Estamos en su casa?

―Sí, y ya no corréis ningún peligro, puedes descansar tranquilo ―le dijo ella―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Nico se tomó un momento para responder, contemplándose. Estaba vestido, aunque descalzo, tumbado en lo que sin duda era una cama de matrimonio, al lado de Percy. Pese a lo inapropiado que resultaría, el hijo de Hades notó que le ardía la cara. A saber qué diría Percy cuando despertara.

―Pues no puedo mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Recuerdo que gasté toda mi energía drenando el agua del lago, y después me desmayé ―dijo Nico―. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haberme despertado aquí.

―Y no vas a moverte de aquí en un buen rato, de mi cuenta corre ―sentenció Sally―. Después de la locura que ustedes dos hicieron más les vale cuidarse a partir de ahora.

―¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ―inquirió el hijo de Hades, sabiendo que era mejor darle la razón a la señora Jackson antes que arriesgarse a hacerla enojar.

―Poseidón los trajo ―respondió ella más suavemente―. Al parecer entre ustedes tres armaron un buen jaleo, no quiero ni imaginar qué está pasando ahora en el reino marino.

―La verdad, no quiero imaginar nada, y si puedo no pensar y volverme a dormir estaría bien ―masculló Nico, sintiéndose mareado ante el sólo pensamiento de levantarse de la cama.

―¿Ves lo que te digo? Vas a descansar hasta que yo considere que estás en condiciones de moverte ―continuó Sally―. Voy a preparar el almuerzo, no te muevas de aquí. Vivianne ya está despierta, pero te recomendaría que no intentaras hablar con ella por ahora, necesita algo de espacio.

Y con eso, Sally Jackson abandonó la habitación.

«Como si fuera a hablarle», pensó Nico aunque, para ser honestos, lo más probable era que Sally ya supiera eso, pues se sonrió con sorna antes de girar sobre sus talones.

Poco después escuchó los platos en la cocina y sintió la casa llenarse con el aroma de pan al tostarse y pasta, aunque estaba demasiado amodorrado para siquiera levantar la cabeza de la almohada. De verdad, de verdad que la próxima vez que llamaran para un rescate se negaría. _Sobre todo_ si se trataba de una posible hija de los Tres Grandes.

Como si invocado por el pensamiento, sintió a Percy removerse a su lado, como si su cuerpo le exigiera desperezarse pero todo lo que él quería era volverse a dormir.

―Venga ya, que es tu culpa que tengamos este problema en primer lugar ―lo reprendió, extendiendo un brazo torpemente para tocar al hijo de Poseidón.

―Na que vee ―masculló el muchacho, lo que Nico interpretó como "Nada que ver".

―Tu madre dijo que Vivianne ya está despierta ―continuó Nico, conociendo al semidiós demasiado bien.

Súbitamente alerta, Percy se enderezó sobre la almohada.

―¿Mi madre? ¿Cómo va a saber eso mi madre? ―tras inspeccionar su alrededor, Percy decidió que tenía sentido que Sally estuviera al corriente de su situación, dado que estaban en su casa y en su cuarto―. ¿Dónde está Vivianne? ―preguntó tan pronto quedó establecido que estaba de vuelta en casa.

Nico bufó, algo molesto. Se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación. Pero luego se encaró con Percy.

―¿No se te olvida interesarte por el estado de alguien más? ―preguntó, en tono casual. Pero era una indirecta que Percy pilló al instante.

―Ups… ―soltó una risita nerviosa y se rascó la nuca―. Lo siento, Nico. ¿Cómo…?

El hijo de Hades se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño, y apartó la mirada. Había jugado a aquello con Percy muchas veces, fingir enfado para que su novio le insistiese. Lo encontraba muy divertido.

―No sé si debería decírtelo, ya que parece que tu prioridad es Vivianne ―murmuró, haciéndose el ofendido. Percy suspiró, pero ya estaba muy acostumbrado al habitual "teatro de celos" de Nico, que casi siempre era fingido y sólo hacía esas cosas para tenerlo comiendo de su mano. El hecho de ser hijo de Hades lo convertía en un chico muy ladino. O eso pensaba Percy.

―Entonces supongo que estás bien ―dijo el hijo de Poseidón mientras se pegaba a Nico y le envolvía la cintura con un brazo, provocando el sonrojo del moreno menor―. Teniendo en cuenta que luchamos contra un dios, es decir mucho.

No le dejó hablar. Sonrió y le puso la otra mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, para después unir sus labios con los del hijo de Hades. Llevaba unos cuantos días sin besarlo bien, debido a las esquivas de Nico. Nico gruñó al principio, pero luego se relajó y se dejó besar. De haber perdido a Percy, no lo tendría en aquellos momentos a su lado. Y Nico no soportaría algo como eso, después de casi haberlo perdido una vez.

―¿Estáis despiertos? ―preguntó la voz de Sally Jackson, acercándose acompañada del ruido de sus pasos. Ambos chicos se separaron de repente, y ella se quedó mirándoles con una sonrisilla. Lo había podido ver todo―. Sí, ya veo que sí lo estáis.

Nico pedía a su padre que abriera un agujero y se lo tragara. La madre de Percy nunca había cambiado su modo de tratarlo, fuera o no el novio de su hijo, pero seguía sintiendo mucha vergüenza si alcanzaba a verlos besándose, y para Percy las cosas iban más o menos igual.

―¡Mamá! ―protestó el chico, cuyo rubor rivalizaba con el de Nico―. La próxima vez cierra la puerta…

―Pensaba cerrarla ahora, no sin antes asegurarme de que ambos os hayáis recuperado. Cuando llegasteis aquí, teníais un aspecto verdaderamente horrible ―dijo Sally, mientras entraba en la habitación cargando una bandeja llena de golosinas azules y dos vasos de leche, depositándola en la cama entre ambos chicos―. Si no llega a ser por Poseidón…

―¿Poseidón? ―preguntó Percy―. ¿Papá nos trajo a casa? ¿A los tres?

Miró a Nico buscando la confirmación, y el muchacho asintió. Percy se anotó mentalmente realizar una ofrenda especial para su progenitor divino.

―Sí ―confirmó Sally―. Vivianne está en tu habitación descansando, al igual que vosotros, desde hace tres días. Cuando hayáis comido, podréis ir a verla, pero primero tenéis que recuperar las fuerzas. Para después comeremos algo especial.

Después de decir aquellas palabras y dar un beso y un abrazo a su hijo, bastante menos preocupada que antes, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Se hizo el silencio entre los dos chicos. Nico seguía rojo y mirando hacia otro lado, y Percy tenía la mirada clavada en la bandeja de golosinas.

―En el fondo… me alegro de que mi madre haya venido. Si no hubiera interrumpido, seguramente habríamos acabad-ggfhm…

Una golosina se introdujo en la boca de Percy, ahogando el final de aquella frase. Del otro lado estaba la mano de Nico, quien con el ceño fruncido y muerto de vergüenza, le había impedido decir algo que seguramente le habría provocado más incomodidad.

―Come y calla, Jackson ―murmuró. No había podido evitar pensar en lo que habrían terminado haciendo de no haber sido interrumpidos… y no, Nico aún no se encontraba preparado para eso. Cogió varias golosinas azules y se las metió en la boca, regándolas con un buen trago de leche.

El tema pareció quedar ahí, al menos mientras comían. Nico podía moverse bastante mejor que antes, aunque aún notaba las piernas débiles y, a pesar de que no le gustaba admitir aquello, no iba a poder caminar solo sin sujetarse a algo. Y tuvo que ser Percy quien le ayudara a caminar fuera de la habitación, ya que querían comprobar por sí mismos cómo se encontraba Vivianne.

La chica se hallaba recostada en la cama de Percy, con cara de estar muy aburrida. Debido a que tenía la pierna enyesada e inmovilizada no podía moverse, por mucho que quisiera. Al ver entrar a los muchachos se giró para mirarlos. Por un momento, su cara se iluminó con alivio al verlos, aparentemente ilesos. Aunque vio las vendas en el pecho de Percy, y la dificultad de movimiento de Nico. Ninguno había salido indemne del encuentro con Taumante.

―¿Cómo estás, Vivianne? ―preguntó Percy, con su típica sonrisa de "todo está bien".

―Podría preguntaros lo mismo ―respondió ella, alzando una ceja―. ¿Seguro que podéis levantaros de la cama? Especialmente tú.

Señaló al hijo de Hades, quien le devolvió una mirada enojada y una mueca. Odiaba que todo el mundo viese cuando no estaba en sus plenas facultades físicas.

―Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué te crees, que he sobrevivido tantos años conociendo la existencia de los dioses en un lecho de rosas? ―replicó con el ceño fruncido― Te espera un amargo despertar si piensas que sólo porque los dioses tengan poderes van a ayudarte. Y si un rasguño como este-

―¡Nico! Es suficiente ―lo interrumpió Percy, alzando apenas la voz en una advertencia antes de devolverla a su tono, volviéndose a Vivianne―. Lo que mi novio quiere decir es que tenemos suerte de haber-

―¿Tu novio? ―inquirió la muchacha, arqueando una ceja.

―¿Algún problema? ―acusó Nico, al tiempo que Percy replicaba con un "¿No lo sabías?"

―No, qué va, si se ven monos juntos. Es sólo que-

―Si fuera tú cuidaría mi lengua ―la amenazó el hijo de Hades, provocando un hondo suspiro por parte de Percy.

―Nico, por favor, ten algo de paciencia. Piénsalo así, en estas circunstancias ella viene a ser… viene a ser lo que es Hazel para ti, ¿de acuerdo? No te gustaría que le hablara así, sobre todo porque ella no se lo merece ―pidió, a lo que Nico respondió con un bufido.

―¿Quién es Hazel?

―Nadie ―respondió Nico, de nuevo a la defensiva.

―Su hermana, y una chica encantadora ―explicó Percy, lanzándole una última mirada de advertencia a su novio, ante lo que el chico sólo pudo desviar la vista―. Como te decía, Vivianne, lo que Nico quería decir es que, excepción de esta vez en la que papá decidió ayudarnos, no podemos contar con el apoyo de los dioses. Sólo nos tenemos a nosotros ―apuntó, mirando a Nico por un segundo antes de volverse a Vivianne―. Es por eso que son semidioses los que van a buscar a los otros mestizos y no sus padres, ¿me entiendes?

―¿Qué hay de mi madre? ―se apresuró a preguntar la chica, sin que pareciera demasiado afectada por las noticias. Casi había muerto hacía tan sólo unos días, sin que su padre moviera un dedo más que para recogerla y llevarla a un lugar que supuestamente era seguro sólo después de que ellos tres, solos, hubieran derrotado a lo que, al parecer, era un dios. Poseidón ni siquiera se había quedado a esperar a que despertara. No podía estar muy preocupado, y ella no esperaba ―ni necesitaba, sinceramente― su ayuda.

―La buscaremos ―aseguró Percy―. Debe de estar bien, pues según lo que dijiste se encontraba perfectamente cuando dejaste tu casa, ¿no es cierto? ―preguntó, ante lo que ella dio un pequeño asentimiento. Él sonrió, tratando de imprimir en el gesto una seguridad que no sentía―. Va a estar bien, lo prometo.

―No necesito promesas ―rebatió la chica―. Quiero pruebas, y quiero irme a casa ya mismo.

―Eso no va a poder ser ―ironizó Nico, aunque no pareció que ninguno de los hijos de Poseidón le prestara atención.

―Escucha, sé que da miedo y que es confuso al principio. La verdad, no va a dejar de ser confuso nunca, lo sé. Pero… incluso si es así… hay gente buena, te aseguro que encontrarás personas en quienes puedes confiar y que harán que todo esto valga la pena ―prometió, lanzándole una fugaz mirada a Nico―. Puede que no me creas, pero… las cosas no son tan malas, después de todo.

―Nada va a ser como antes ―masculló ella.

―No, es cierto ―asintió Percy―. Sin embargo eso no tiene porqué ser malo. Sé que es mucho para procesar, pero… ―se aclaró la garganta― parece ser que somos hermanos y si hay algo que valoro más que ninguna otra cosa eso es la familia y los amigos que pasan a ser parte de tu familia igual. Y quiero ofrecerte eso, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, pase lo que pase, aunque no me creas ahora mismo.

―Gra-gracias ―murmuró Vivianne tras quedarse mirando los ojos del hijo de Poseidón por algunos segundos, tratando de juzgar su sinceridad; cuando no encontró rastro de mentira en sus orbes, dejó que Percy tomara su mano derecha y le diera un leve apretón―. Lo tendré en cuenta.

―Eso está muy bien. Aunque, creo que mi madre necesitará algo de ayuda en la cocina, y no quiero escucharla quejándose porque tiene a tres adolescentes viviendo aquí y nadie ofrece una mano.

―Claro que, cuando le preguntas en qué puedes ayudarla ella te dice que te sientes, pero se hace un esfuerzo ―ironizó Nico, aunque la suave sonrisa de su rostro lo desmentía.

―Sí, pero te encanta cómo cocina, así que cierra el pico ―lo reprendió Percy, mientras ayudaba a Vivianne a enderezarse para levantarse de la cama. Notando las muletas junto a la cama de la chica ―y del lado contrario del que Percy se encontraba―, Nico se apresuró a pasárselas al hijo de Poseidón, como prenda de su buena fe, sin hacer ningún comentario mordaz y sin notar tampoco la mirada de sorpresa que le dedicó Vivianne.

―Venga, ya, que tu madre cocina como una diosa, eso no es mi culpa ―rió Nico.

―Y mencionó algo sobre una "sorpresa", así que la cosa parece prometedora.

―Fue algo "especial" ―lo corrigió el hijo de Hades.

―Igualmente estás emocionado.

Y así, viendo a los dos chicos que le habían salvado la vida burlarse el uno del otro, sin preocupaciones, las vendas que cubrían sus cuerpos olvidadas momentáneamente, Vivianne Buns se permitió a sí misma sonreír. No creía aún las palabras de ese que decía ser su hermano, no aún, pero parecían un consuelo que estaba desesperada por tomar.

Quién sabía, se dijo a sí misma, quizás el hijo de Poseidón tuviera razón y no tuviera que enfrentar el cambio como a un enemigo. Quién sabía, decidió.

* * *

 **1* Escogí el nombre de Vivianne porque significa la reina del lago o la mujer del lago, y me pareció que le venía como anillo al dedo.**

 **Pues bien, parte de la idea de todo este paralelismo era demostrar que con el Solangelo las cosas salían bastante bien y no había más que un par de inconvenientes, pero el Percico tenía algunos problemas más y, la verdad, incluso consideramos matar a Vivianne. Debo decir también que inicalmente me opuse a que Vivianne fuera hija de Poseidón (por el rollo del pacto de los Tres Grandes), pero finalmente me convencí de que por el asunto de los paraalelos sólo así tenía sentido.**

 **De verdad espero que les haya gustado esta historia porque no creo volver a escribir un Percico en mi carrera como ficker. Si fue así, ¡no se olviden de comentar!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
